


The Christmas Wish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, as Lily discovers, Santa does grant wishes for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Epilogue compliant?** I suppose, although it takes a sharp turn to the left after the last page of the book. ;)
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Written for Oldenuf2nb as part of the 2010 HD Holidays
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers, Sevfan and Eeyore9990, to my writing group who cheered me on, and to the moderators of this iconic fest for allowing me to participate.
> 
> This story contains a direct quote from Beedle the Bard. 
> 
> Also, for any interested, this is the [house](http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-15069240.html?premiumA=true) I imagine for Harry and his family (located, incidentally enough, in a place called Potter's Bar).

***

The Christmas Wish

***

“You know, I originally thought you were mad for moving out here, but every time I see how happy Lily and Al are, I know it was the right decision.” Hermione patted Harry’s arm as she watched Al, Rose, Lily and Hugo playing in the garden. It was late autumn, but it was still unseasonably warm, so the children were playing outside while the adults sat and watched in comfort from the rear porch.

Harry grinned. Hermione had been the one who had tried her best to dissuade him from buying outside of London in the first place. “Mad? Really?” He shared an amused look with Ron and, biting his cheek, continued, “You never said.” 

Ron chuckled as Hermione huffed. “Before this degenerates, I think I’ll have another biscuit,” he said, snatching a chocolate one.

“Ron! Honestly.” Hermione sighed. “I swear, you’d think I never feed him at home.” 

“Please eat,” Harry begged. “Kreacher has already been mumbling about ‘ungrateful masters who don’t eat everything they’re fed’, and now that James is away at Hogwarts we don’t go through nearly as much food as we used to.” He rolled his eyes.

Hermione laughed. “Well from what I see, I don’t think you’re in any danger of getting fat. They seem to be keeping you on your toes.” She inclined her head towards the children, who were now running circles around each other in the garden.

“I really thought I’d get soft when I took early retirement from the Aurors.” Harry shook his head. “But as it turns out, being a full-time dad is great exercise.” Squinting, he cried, “Lily Luna, not too high!” 

Lily, half way up a tree, waved at him but kept going, following her brother and Hugo, who were already at the top. 

Harry sighed. “That girl has no fear, I swear.” 

“Takes after her dad, then,” Hermione said, smiling. 

“And her mum--” Eyes wide, Ron bit his lip. “Sorry, mate.” 

“It’s fine, Ron,” Harry replied, averting his gaze for a moment. “And you’re right. She’s a lot like Ginny.”

“She is.” Hermione smiled sadly. “How are you holding up?” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m all right. It’s been two years, after all. The kids still miss her. Lily doesn’t cry herself to sleep anymore, though, so that’s something.”

“And you?” Hermione bit her lip; Harry could see she was trying not to ask if _he’d_ stopped crying himself to sleep.

Answering the unspoken question he said, “I’m all right, really.” He met her gaze squarely. “Truly I am. The night used to be rough but things are...better now.”

“If you say so,” Ron muttered. “I’ve never thought living out here in the middle of the wilderness was healthy, though--” 

Hermione was glaring at Ron in that way that Harry knew meant there was long talk looming in his best friend’s future. “Well, you certainly seem happy enough, Harry,” she finally said, trying to fill in the awkward moment. “And so do the kids, so I guess I was wrong about the move, this place definitely agrees with you. Have you...” she cleared her throat, “...met anyone new?” 

Harry sighed. This was an old argument but of course, this was Hermione, so she wasn’t about to give up. “Hermione, I honestly can’t worry about that right now. Maybe once the kids are at Hogwarts I can think about such things, but at the moment they are my priority.”

She frowned. “Children can’t take the place of a true mate, Harry,” she said, leaning forward. “You’re lonely. We can tell, and it’s not healthy. Perhaps there’s someone in the village that you could--”

“What? Have a casual affair with some random stranger?” Harry raised an eyebrow as she blushed. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” she huffed. “You’re being deliberately obtuse now.” Leaning forward, she said, “If you made friends with some of the village folk then maybe that could lead to something more.”

“I rarely go into the village,” Harry admitted. “I used to take the kids in to play in the park, and I even enrolled Al in school there, but when he started having spontaneous bursts of magic I quickly pulled him out and we stopped going to the park. Now, Kreacher takes care of the groceries and we stay here.” He shrugged. “Honestly, I really am fine, Hermione. I love our life out here and as for the other--” He blushed. “I can, um, satisfy myself you know.” 

“Right, well, I definitely need a drink if we’re going to start discussing Harry’s personal habits,” Ron interjected. “Is it past five yet?”

“Fine, I won’t pry.” Hermione wasn’t about to give it up, Harry could tell, but she nodded stiffly. Harry began to mentally prepare himself for her next move.

“So, er, is that still happening or has Al been controlling his magic recently?” Ron asked, clearly desperate to change the subject. 

Relieved, Harry nodded. “Yes, he’s fine now, but Lily is starting to show signs of having a very strong gift as well, so I’ve just tended to avoid the village. The last thing I want is to have to call in Oblivators to clean up a magical breach,” he chuckled. 

“Hey, Dad?” Al was flushed as he ran up to the three adults sitting on the porch. 

“Yes, Al?” 

“Are there any more biscuits left?” 

Harry gestured toward the table. “Yes. And you know that Kreacher would be happy to make you more if you need them, although we’re having tea soon.” 

Al grinned. “Brilliant! Ta!” With that, he snatched up the plate and ran back into the garden to share his bounty with his sister and cousins.

“He took all the biscuits,” Ron said, tone mournful. 

Hermione shook her head. “They’re growing children, Ronald.” 

“I could still be growing,” Ron grumbled.

Harry laughed. For all they were in their early thirties, his best friends still acted like teenagers at times. “I dunno, mate,” he said. “I only have eight-foot ceilings here. Warn me if you plan a growth spurt.” 

“Exactly. If you grow any more we’ll need a new house, too.” Hermione stood up. “Rose Weasley! Stop digging this instant! You’re covered in dirt.”

“Saved by the dirt,” Ron whispered, winking at Harry as Hermione loudly admonished her offspring. 

Harry nodded. “And the time.” Casting his eyes towards the fading sun he said, “It’s getting late anyway. Time for tea, kids!” 

Those were obviously the magic words, and seconds later all the children were clattering onto the porch, jostling each other to be the first indoors. 

“Right. Inside, you lot,” Hermione said. “Yes, Rose, you’re going to have to clean up before tea. You, too, Hugo.” 

“They all need to,” Harry said firmly. “Kreacher!” 

The diminutive elf appeared. “Yes, Master Harry and Master’s...” he wrinkled his nose, “...friends?”

“Please have tea ready in ten minutes.” Harry gestured towards the grubby children. “And the children need to be cleaned up.” 

Kreacher nodded. “I is accomplishing it, Master Harry.” 

As Kreacher ushered the kids inside, Harry glanced once more out towards the garden. From the chill in the air he knew that this was probably their last good weekend to really enjoy the porch before the weather turned too cold. _Time to get ready for winter._ Hermione’s words echoed in his mind. _She’s right. Children can’t take the place of a mate and I_ am _lonely._

“Are you all right, Harry?” Hermione asked, clasping his shoulder and breaking into his thoughts. “You seem distracted.” 

He nodded. “I am a bit. Although...maybe you’re right about one thing. I _do_ get a bit lonely at times.”

“I know.” Taking his arm, she pulled him close. “Tell you what. Once the holidays are over, I’ll see what I can do. I know several eligible women who would love to meet you.”

“Does she ever,” Ron muttered. 

Harry averted his gaze, not sure how to explain why that didn’t sound too appealing. “Um, I don’t think that’s what I’m looking for--”

She smiled. “Or men if you prefer.”

Shocked, Harry gaped at her. “What? How did you--?”

Hermione chuckled. “You’ve always seemed to be attracted to several different...types of people, Harry. I guessed you had the capability to, um, like both genders fairly early on.” She paused. “I even warned Ginny when you first started dating.” 

“You what?” Harry gaped at her. 

She nodded. “She knew, too, of course. She told us, but swore us to secrecy. It’s all right, you know. In this respect, wizarding society is ahead of the Muggle world. No one would condemn you if you ended up with a man this time, especially since you’ve already had children.”

“They really won’t, mate,” Ron reassured him. “Look at Charlie. Or Seamus. Or even the Minister--”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I suppose not. Still, I have to think of the children. What will they think if their dad ends up with another man?”

“They will be fine.” Hermione patted his arm. “They just want to see you be happy.” She winced as a loud crash sounded inside. “And we’d best go in before they destroy the place.” She hurried away.

Harry laughed. “She is amazing.” 

Ron patted his shoulder. “That she is. And determined. She’ll find someone for you.” 

_Unless I find him first._ Harry inclined his head and contemplated his life. “We’ll see.”

***

Tea was a success. While the children had enjoyed the toasted cheese sandwiches and jam rolls, the adults had dined on shepherd's pie and trifle and chatted about old friends and acquaintances.

“Speaking of surprises, have you heard that Malfoy got a job at Gringotts?” Ron said. 

Harry blinked. There was a name he hadn’t heard in a long time. “Really? Why? I mean, I’d have thought he wouldn’t need to work.” 

Ron shrugged. “I guess daddy’s money ran out. He’s been an assistant there for the past six months.” 

“Well the fines the Ministry levied on their family after the war certainly helped.” Hermione smirked. “Plus, having an honest job can only help someone like Malfoy.” 

“I suppose.” Harry frowned. “I read about his wedding a few years back. Doesn’t he have a son?” 

Hermione nodded. “Scorpius. As I recall, he’s the same age as Al, so they’ll probably be classmates.” 

Glancing towards Al, who was by the fire playing Exploding Snap with Hugo, Harry sighed. “Well, at least it should be better than it was for us. They may even be friends.”

“Not unless Al ends up in Slytherin.” Ron continued eating, oblivious to his friends’ stares. “Or if the Malfoy spawn, by some miracle, ends up in Gryffindor.” He laughed.

“Ron,” Hermione snapped. “Stop.” 

“What?” Ron blinked at them both. “Seriously, how likely is that? I bet they’ve been training him since infancy to be Slytherin.”

“Al could be Slytherin,” Harry murmured. “I mean _I_ almost was, remember?” 

“Yeah but you talked the Hat into putting you in the right House.” Ron grinned. “Just teach Al that trick and everything will be fine.” 

“Would it be such a bad thing if he did end up there, Harry?” Hermione asked softly. 

“How can you even ask that?” Ron cried. “It’s would be a disaster, right, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. He was just so sick of the inter-House warfare. “I dunno, mate. Seems to me that a lot of good people came out of Slytherin. They could use a boost; ambition’s not necessarily a bad thing.” 

“But--” Ron clamped his mouth shut when Hermione glared at him.

“So I’ll be happy no matter which House my children end up getting Sorted into,” Harry continued. 

“Well it helps that James is a Gryffindor.” Ron raised an eyebrow. “What? Oh, please, we were all thinking it.” 

“ _We_ weren’t.” Hermione dabbed her mouth with her napkin and stood up. “And on that note I’m going to collect our children so we can go home and continue this conversation in privacy.” 

“Bloody hell,” Ron breathed. “What have I done?”

Harry smiled. He didn’t envy Ron his evening. “Bedtime for mine, too, I think,” he said, rising to join Hermione in rounding up kids. 

It was late enough that Harry got only token resistance from Al and none at all from Lily, who had been dozing by the fire for a little while. 

After several minutes of rousing children and persuading them that they would probably be more comfortable in their own beds than the floor, his friends were ready to go home. Before leaving, however, Hermione hugged Harry, saying, “You deserve to be happy, Harry. Remember that. If you ever need a break from the kids, let me know. We have two, so two more wouldn’t be a bother.” 

“Thanks,” he whispered back, a lump in his throat. As bossy as she was, she loved him and only wanted the best for him. “I may take you up on that some day.”

“Anytime, Harry.” Beaming, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Just let me know.” 

“I will.” 

Ron hugged him as well before gathering Rose in his arms. “See you, mate!” 

Once they had all left through the Floo, Harry herded Al to bed while carrying Lily up the stairs. After making sure Al was okay, Harry took Lily to her room to tuck her in. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing her forehead and tucking the covers around her. “Sweet dreams.” 

“Daddy?” she asked. “Is Aunt Hermione right?” 

Harry chuckled. “Well, she usually is. About what this time, sweetpea?”

“Are you sad?” Lily blinked up at him.

Harry froze. “Oh, honey, why do you ask that?” He hugged her. “No, I’m not sad.” He sighed. “Did you overhear our conversation today?”

She nodded, her small face serious. “I don’t want you to be sad. I want you to be happy.”

“I am, princess.” Harry smiled. “I promise. I have you and Al, and James when he’s home. How could I not be happy?” 

She nodded. “That’s good. Daddy?”

“Mmhm?” 

“Maybe you need another Mummy.” 

“I--” Harry swallowed hard. “Would you like that?” he asked carefully. 

Lily seemed to consider that carefully. “I think so,” she finally said. “But not _exactly_ like Mummy. Someone different would be okay, just so you won’t be lonely.”

“How could I be lonely?” Harry asked. “I have you.”

Lily huffed as if exasperated. “Well yes, Daddy, but I’m going to Hogwarts soon.” 

Harry blinked at her, surprised. _And when did you get so smart_? “You’re right, you will. Are you excited?” 

“Yes.” She smiled. “But that means we only have another two years to find you someone so you won’t be all alone.” In the subsequent shocked silence, Lily yawned, her eyes beginning to drift shut. “So we’ve got work to do. Maybe I’ll ask Santa to help.” 

“Santa?” Harry whispered, touched. “That’s really serious.” 

“Uh huh. G’night, Daddy.”

“Sweetpea, you shouldn’t worry about--” But she was already asleep. “Good night, princess,” Harry whispered, his heart swelling with love. “Sleep well, and don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

And as he rose and walked out of her room, Harry found himself hoping he was right.

***

“You have done well, Draco Malfoy,” Griplock said, beady eyes glittering. “All of the accounts we have given you to manage have flourished.”

 _Of course they have._ Draco inclined his head. “Thank you, sir. As I told you when I applied, I really like money. I have a...feel for it.” 

“Yes, very like a goblin.” Griplock pushed a folder towards him, which Draco accepted automatically. “With that in mind, we have a new assignment for you, an even bigger account to manage. The owner is not an aggressive investor. This comes with a promotion to manager.” 

_Manager? Finally_! “Thank you. I won’t disappoint you, sir,” Draco replied before opening the folder. His eyes widened. “These are _very_ large accounts.” 

Griplock smiled, revealing sharp, stained teeth. “Others have tried to get those accounts, but we believe that the owner will respond more favourably to a wizard than to a goblin.” 

After looking at the name on the accounts, Draco exhaled. “Yes, I think that’s an accurate assessment, although I may not be the optimal wizard to approach this person. We have a bit of a...history.” 

“I have risked my standing in the clan to suggest you,” Griplock informed him, tone severe. “If you cannot do this--”

Draco coughed. “Oh, I can do it. It will just take time.” 

“Good.” Griplock gestured towards the door. “Let me know when you have accomplished the task.” 

After leaving, Draco returned to his office and began to inspect the folder. “All right, Potter,” he murmured, his finger caressing the paper. “Now how do I get you to agree to see me?”

***

Draco was still contemplating that question when he got home that evening. “Asteria? Scorpius?” he called out as he emerged from the Floo. “Are you home?”

“In here,” Asteria said. 

Making his way through the Manor, Draco found her in the study that they shared. 

After the war, the Ministry had levied very prohibitive fines on the Malfoy estate for ‘harbouring and abetting the enemy of the wizarding world known as Voldemort’. By the time the dust had settled, all the Malfoys had been left with was the house and their overseas holdings. 

Narcissa, seriously affected by the year of living with her mad sister and Voldemort, had all but collapsed afterward. She and Lucius were in Provence, and while they maintained the polite fiction that they were just visiting, Draco knew they were never returning to England. 

The Manor, therefore, had fallen to him to maintain. When he had married Asteria, she had taken over the majority of the day-to-day aspects of running the place, but with most of the Malfoy fortune gone, they’d had to let much of the Manor fall into disrepair. Luckily, the three of them only required a relatively small amount of living space.

While Asteria and Draco were no longer married, having divorced five years after Scorpius’ birth, they were closer now than ever. In Asteria, Draco had found a supportive best friend and confidante. 

“Long day,” Asteria said when he walked in. “Scorpius is already asleep.” 

“Oh?” Draco glanced at the clock. “Sorry, I didn’t realise it was so late.” He grinned. “Although they did assign me two new, very large accounts, _and_ I made manager today, so I think I can be excused for losing track of time.” 

“Congratulations, dear!” She smiled. “That’s wonderful.” 

He nodded. “Well, normally it would be, except for one small detail. I have a bit of...history with the owner of the accounts.” 

“Oh?” She smirked. “ _Personal_ history? An ex-lover perhaps?”

Draco shook his head, fighting not to blush. Asteria was one of the few people who could fluster him with innuendo. _Perhaps because she’s one of a handful of people who knows my true orientation._ “Not that sort of history.” _Sadly._

“What sort, then?” Her tone sharpened. “Who is it?”

“Potter.”

“Oh.” Asteria narrowed her eyes. “Interesting. What are you going to do?” 

Draco sighed and, gesturing towards the sideboard, levitated a bottle of Firewhisky and a glass towards him. “I’m going to give it a shot. What do I have to lose?” 

“The account, I suppose.” Asteria rose and came around the desk. “Potter, hm? Have you contacted him yet?” 

“No. I need to decide on a strategy first.” Draco sat down on one of the sofas and sipped his drink. “I mean, let’s be honest, he has little reason to see me.” 

“Curiosity, perhaps?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “The last time he saw me was when he testified on my behalf before the Wizengamot.” He sighed. “I doubt he’s _that_ curious.” 

“You’re both adults now.” She pursed her lips. “Time changes people.”

Draco smiled ruefully. “It’s certainly changed me.” 

“Didn’t his wife die a couple of years ago?” Asteria asked, tone thoughtful. “I remember reading something about a tragic Quidditch accident.” 

Draco nodded. “Yes. She played Quidditch for the Harpies and during a match a freak storm appeared. She was hit by lightning while on her broom. Potter retired from the Aurors a few months later. Apparently he lives in the country with his children, although his oldest one just started at Hogwarts this year. Sorted into Gryffindor, of course.” 

Asteria inclined her head. “Oh my. You _have_ done your research.” 

Now Draco did blush. “It was all in the file.” 

“Mmhm.” She was watching him closely. “You’ve always fancied him, haven’t you?”

Draco took another sip of Firewhisky. “What makes you think that?” he asked, striving to keep his tone even. 

Sliding in next to him, Asteria patted his thigh. “Everyone knew how you felt about Potter in school, darling. I wasn’t even in your year and I knew.” 

Draco sighed. “That was a long time ago.” 

She leaned back in the sofa. “I suppose so. Some things never change, though.” Slanting a glance over at him, she bit her lip. “Anyway, I have some news, too.” 

“Oh?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Things okay between you and Blaise?” 

“Things are great.” Asteria smiled. “Really great, in fact. So great that he wants me to move in with him.”

Draco blinked. “What?” 

She shifted so that she was fully facing him. “As you know, we’ve been dating for eighteen months. We both wanted to take it slow because of you and Pansy, but we really want to see if this will work, so...yes.” She was chewing on her bottom lip now, a sure sign of her nervousness. “I really want this, Draco.” 

“That’s brilliant, Teri,” Draco said, automatically lapsing into his nickname for her. “Congratulations.” 

She exhaled. “And I’d like to move out by the end of the month.” 

Draco nodded. It was only a few weeks, but he couldn’t blame her. From what he’d seen, she and Blaise really _were_ fabulous together. Tamping down a shaft of pure jealousy that she had found what he’d always longed for, he smiled. “How can I help?” 

Asteria clasped his hands in hers. “When I move, I want to keep my rooms here and have Scorpius to stay with you.” 

Draco blinked. “You...what?”

“Don’t get me wrong. I adore him, but he’s your son and I think it’s important that he be raised in the Manor. It will be his one day, after all.” She spoke quickly as if afraid of his reaction. “Blaise adores him, too, but he’s worried you’ll think he’s trying to, I don’t know, replace you or something?” 

Draco exhaled. “I know Blaise loves Scorpius, but I’m glad he’s to stay here. I think you’re right, this is the proper place for him, and of course you can keep your rooms; you’re welcome here anytime.” He squeezed her hands. “If Blaise upsets you, you can come back. This is your home, too, after all.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Asteria pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Right, so before I start crying, we need to change the topic. What are we going to do?” 

“About what?” Draco asked. “I thought we just sorted everything.” 

“About you and Potter.” She smirked. “You know what they say about women in love. We want to see everyone paired up and in love, too.”

“Teri, honestly, there is no chance that Potter and I will--” 

She laughed. “Fine, although something tells me that you’re not as over Potter as you’d like me to believe.” She pursed her lips and, looking determined, walked over to the desk. “Now, since you say you don’t fancy him, let’s at least get you his accounts. Would you like my help with this letter?” 

Draco grinned. _Potter won’t know what hit him._

***

“Thanks for coming over, Molly,” Harry said. “I really appreciate this.”

“It’s no problem at all, Harry.” Molly patted his arm. “You know I adore watching them. I miss seeing them in fact.” 

Biting back a sigh, Harry kept his smile in place with pure will. “I promise to bring them over more often.” 

“Oh I know how it is.” She deftly snatched a frog out of Al’s hand as he ran past her. Shaking her head, she tossed it out the window. “Now you go to your...meeting.” 

Harry bit his lip. “It really is just a meeting, Molly.” 

She smirked. “If you say so, dear, although if you ask me, you could do with a bit of a social life.” She cleared her throat. “Ginny wouldn’t want you to pine away alone.” 

“I’m the least alone person in Britain,” Harry replied. “Albus Severus, stop running! Can’t you see Grandma Molly is here?” Al waved but continued careening about the house. Harry rolled his eyes. “I know Lily is around here somewhere...”

Grasping his shoulders, Molly stared him in the eyes. “Harry, I have eight grandchildren. We’ll be fine. Go to your meeting. We’ll see you when you get back.” 

“Can I go, too, Daddy?” There, by the door, was Lily, holding her favourite toy bear, her lower lip wobbling. 

“I’ve got this,” Molly whispered, pushing past Harry. “Hello, sweetheart! Don’t you want to stay with Grandma while Daddy goes into the city?” 

Lily shook her head, two fat tears rolling down her cheek. 

Harry was about to say he wasn’t going when Molly pulled a masterful stroke. “But how can he get you a surprise if you’re with him?”

Lily blinked. “A surprise?” 

“Mmhm.” Molly smiled. “Good little girls who do all they’re told get presents when their daddies go into town.”

Even though Lily still looked upset, Harry could see the spark of interest in her eyes. “Presents?” she whimpered.

Molly nodded gravely. “Yes. But only if you’re good. Now come on, you’re filthy. We need to get you cleaned up; and your daddy will be back before you know it.” 

Amazed at how easily she’d handled Lily, Harry let Molly hustle him towards the Floo. “I’ll try to be back as soon as possible--”

“Take your time,” Molly said, looking serene even as Lily was clinging to one of her hands and Al was bouncing in the background. “We’ll be fine.” 

Shaking his head, Harry stepped into the Floo. “Diagon Alley!” he cried before throwing down the Floo powder.

***

It was oddly strange to be alone and strolling through Diagon Alley without a care in the world. Whenever he passed a mother with children he looked at them closely. The mothers generally appeared harried, the children rowdy and untamed. Was that what he had to look forward to?

Thoughtful, Harry turned his feet towards Gringotts. He had about twenty minutes before his scheduled meeting with Malfoy and he wanted to look around, get some air. 

Happily, the goblins had eventually forgiven Harry for his break-in during the war. His ‘donations’ to their rebuilding fund had helped that along, of course, as had his citing them as a large part of the reason his campaign against Voldemort had been so successful. He would never be popular in Gringotts, but at least he wasn’t barred from entering the building. 

Malfoy’s letter was in his pocket, but Harry didn’t need to pull it out to recall what it said. He’d memorized it. 

_Potter,_

_This is to inform you that I have been assigned as the Gringotts accounts manager of the Potter and Black accounts, of which, as you know, you are the owner._

_I know you have little reason to trust that I will do my best for you, but I hope we can set aside our previous enmity and work together to optimize both your accounts and, since I do earn a commission on any profits you earn, my fortunes as well._

_After a close perusal of your current investments, I have some suggestions about potential opportunities that you may wish to hear about, especially given the number of your dependents._

_If you are willing, I would be happy to meet with you in person to discuss this. Given our previous association, I understand if you wish to meet in public and with witnesses. My office is in Gringotts and I am at your disposal._

_Eagerly awaiting your response, I remain,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Assistant Accounts Manager, Gringotts_

The letter had been professional, yet with a personal touch. It had also somehow smelled the way Harry imagined Malfoy would: of leather and old books. To his chagrin, since he’d received it, Harry had found himself extracting it from his pocket and sniffing it periodically.

Hermione, predictably, had been cross that Malfoy would somehow be able to make money off him. Interestingly enough, Ron had simply shrugged and said, “He has to make money somehow.” 

“Not off Harry!” had been Hermione’s response, which was why she had insisted on being present for his meeting with Malfoy. 

“Harry!” Hermione was standing on the stairs of Gringotts, waving. “There you are. Is everything all right at home? Is Molly there?” 

Harry nodded. “She is. Lily gave her a bit of a hard time at first but they were all fine when I left.” 

“Good.” Clasping his arm, she whispered, “Now let’s go and deal with Malfoy.” 

Harry swallowed hard. Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea. “Maybe I should see him by myself--” he started.

“Nonsense.” Pushing open the door to Gringotts, Hermione moved inside. “It’s always good to have an extra pair of ears, especially when dealing with Slytherins.” 

As she stepped into the grand, marble-lined foyer, however, a goblin stepped in front of her. “You cannot go past this point,” it said, pointing at Hermione. “You are not allowed.”

“What?” She looked at Harry, then back at the goblin. “Why not?” 

“You have stolen from Gringotts.” The goblin scowled. Harry hadn’t known that they could look even _less_ friendly than normal. “You are not allowed beyond this point.”

“Well, but it was years ago, and we had to,” Hermione protested. “And we said we were sorry and helped rebuild--”

“Harry Potter can enter the bank proper,” the goblin interrupted. “You cannot.” 

Hermione, clearly furious, crossed her arms. “This is ridiculous! I’ve come here many times!”

“Not beyond the lobby.” The goblin looked adamant. 

Hermione sputtered. “We’re here for a meeting, and now you’re telling me that I can’t--”

“Of course you can, Granger. You may visit as my guest.” The drawled words came from a tall blond who was sauntering towards them, and for a moment, Harry didn’t recognise him. Then his brain kicked in and he blinked. 

It was Malfoy and he was gorgeous. _And God, he even sounds different,_ Harry thought, dazed as he took in Malfoy’s charcoal grey suit, white shirt and blue tie. His hair was sleek, styled neatly to reveal his handsome face to maximum advantage. 

“She stole from Gringotts,” the goblin repeated, glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy shrugged. “I have an appointment with Mr Potter, and it’s obvious that he won’t stay unless his companion does as well. If I am to successfully conduct business with him, she must be allowed to pass beyond the lobby. In fact,” he smirked, “she could possibly bring us _new_ business.”

Harry hid a grin as Hermione’s face turned bright red. “Um, so maybe we could talk somewhere more private?” he suggested.

“Of course. Let’s go to my office.” Malfoy gestured towards the elevators. 

Hermione was making strangled noises as Malfoy led them away from the sputtering goblin, but happily, she didn’t say anything until they were out of earshot. “I am not bringing you new business, Malfoy,” she hissed once they were inside the lift. “Just so we’re clear! And my name is Weasley!”

“Oh I know,” Malfoy said, casually studying his nails. “And I just said that to get you into the building. Unless you would have preferred I’d left you in the lobby while Potter and I talk?” 

“Not a chance!” Hermione huffed. “And don’t think I won’t be watching you closely, Malfoy! If you think you can fleece Harry out of his inheritance, you have another thing coming--”

Harry was beginning to think perhaps _he_ would have preferred that Hermione stay in the lobby. “Hermione, enough,” he murmured. “I’m sure Malfoy wouldn’t have asked me here to, um, fleece me.” 

“I asked you here,” Malfoy said as the lift opened, “to help you, actually.” He gestured down the hallway. 

“And yourself,” Hermione hissed, not moving. 

Malfoy shrugged. “Of course, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea. Is it so wrong if we both benefit from my idea?”

Hermione’s mouth was set in a mulish line that Harry recognised meant trouble. “Not at all,” he said, placing his hand on Hermione’s arm. “That’s why I came, to hear your idea.” 

Sighing, she nevertheless let him steer her out of the lift, which closed soundlessly behind them once they had exited. 

“We’ll use the conference room,” Malfoy said, leading the way. “We’ll have a bit more privacy there.” 

Desperately trying _not_ to notice how nicely Malfoy’s arse filled out his trousers, Harry followed. _When the hell did Malfoy get so bloody gorgeous_?

The conference room was well appointed, with dark, wood-panelled walls and plush leather chairs that were gathered around a large polished table. 

After Hermione was seated, Harry pulled out a chair and sat next to her, trying hard not to stare at Malfoy. _God, please let her not see how distracted I am._

Malfoy, meanwhile, had walked over to a stack of parchments. When his back was turned, Hermione whispered, “What is wrong with you? You need to concentrate, Harry.” 

_Fuck._ “I’m fine.” 

She frowned. “Remember. If you just pay attention and follow my lead, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

_Bottom_? Harry sighed. She wasn’t helping. All he’d be thinking about now would be getting to _Malfoy’s_ bottom, and that was the last thing he needed to be contemplating.

***

Draco took a calming breath as he collected both his parchments and his thoughts. He hadn’t expected Potter to look so, well, amazing. Gone was the scruffy boy he’d first met in Madam Malkin’s, who he had watched grow up far too soon under threat of imminent death from a megalomaniac Dark wizard. Potter had matured nicely, becoming taller, broader in the shoulders and clearly fitter. Even his hair, now longer, had somehow been tamed. Evidently being an Auror, even an ex-Auror, agreed with him.

Approaching the table, Draco handed a packet to Granger and then to Potter. He prepared his opening salvo, knowing that Granger was the one he really had to win over. “So, if you were to keel over tomorrow, Potter, what would happen to your children?” 

Potter’s eyes widened, but it was Granger who replied, as Draco had expected she would. “They would live with us of course.” Glaring at him, she continued, “And they would be fine.” 

“That’s quite generous,” Draco said, sitting down across from them. He made a point to look directly at Potter as he spoke. “But shouldn’t your children have trust funds of their own so that they don’t have to rely on their aunt and uncle?” Leaning back in his chair, Draco sighed. “As wizards we are usually long lived, but I’ve seen far too many families left devastated by the death of the primary breadwinner. In the case of the unthinkable, this would be one less thing for your family to have to worry about.”

“Setting up a trust fund is simple enough,” Granger said after a long pause. “What’s so special about you?”

Draco smiled. “All of the accounts that I manage have consistently done better than the average,” he said, pointing to the packet he’d handed them. “Look at my statistics. I do so well because I am a big believer in diversification. I guide my investors in how to maximize their returns by incorporating several Arithmancy formulae that I developed. If the Muggle stock market fails, the elven markets are thriving; if the elves aren’t doing well, typically the Veela market is booming and so on.” 

Granger had been inspecting his prospectus and to his relief, she seemed impressed despite herself. Draco hid his smile. “This really is clever, Malfoy,” she finally said. “The Arithmancy formulae alone are brilliant--” 

“Thank you.” Draco watched Potter closely, waiting for a reaction. It wasn’t long in coming. 

“Is your money invested in this way, too?” Potter asked. 

Draco nodded. “It is. At first I didn’t have very much to invest, of course, but there was a little left after the fines, and while I’m nowhere near as wealthy was Father was at this point in his life, I’m no longer in danger of losing the Manor.” 

Potter’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t aware that was a possibility.” 

“It isn’t now.” Draco held Potter’s gaze for a moment, striving not to get lost in those eyes. “So, that’s my proposal. I will help you set up a trust fund for your three children that will give you and them peace of mind that their futures are assured. While I’m at it, I’ll also increase your fortunes, Potter. I’m aware that you’re no longer working, and I imagine you’d like to keep it that way.”

“At least while my children are at home,” Potter allowed. “I haven’t excluded the possibility of going back to work at the Ministry once Lily is in school, though.” He smiled and Draco’s heart sped up. “What do you think, Hermione?” 

“I think you should do it, Harry,” Granger finally said, looking up from her close perusal of the papers and breaking the mood and shocking Draco. “I wasn’t sure about this whole thing before, but now--” She sighed. “I’m actually...impressed, Malfoy.” She smiled. “Very impressed.” 

Draco’s mouth fell open for a moment. “I...thank you.” He cleared his throat and tried to collect his thoughts. “Anyway, you don’t have to decide now,” he continued. “I want you to be sure about this. You should trust your financial advisor.” 

To Draco’s pleased surprise, Potter smiled. “I am sure. Draw up the papers, Malfoy. I’ll sign them.” 

Exhaling, Draco kept his face blank, hiding his elation. “Excellent. I’ll get everything prepared and I should have it ready for you to look at in a few days.” 

“Good.” Granger got to her feet, followed by Potter. “I’d like to keep this packet, if you don’t mind?” 

Draco smiled. “Of course. Be my guest.” 

As she marched to the door, Potter lingered. “So I’ll expect to hear from you in a few days,” he said, his soft tone causing unexpected shivers to run up Draco’s spine. 

_Merlin, I’m in trouble._ Draco offered his hand, relieved when Potter accepted it without apparent hesitation. “You will.” 

After they had gone, Draco collapsed into his chair. _God, I really hope I don’t end up make a fool of myself over Harry Potter._

***

“So I presume things went well?” Asteria asked over a late dinner that night.

Draco, pulled from his reverie, looked up at her. “What things do you mean?” 

“The meeting with Potter.” She smiled when he gaped at her. “I Flooed your office earlier and your assistant told me you were in a very important meeting. I put two and two together.” 

Draco sighed. She’d always been far too clever. “Granger came with him,” he muttered. 

“Granger?” She frowned. “Oh, you mean Granger-Weasley? They’re still close?”

“Yes.” Draco rolled his eyes. “They’ve been inseparable since school, so I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised that he insisted on having her there.” He shrugged. “It went surprisingly well despite the fact that she doesn’t trust me any farther than she could throw me.” 

“They’ve always said she was smart,” Asteria murmured. 

Draco glared at her. 

“What?” She laughed. “Darling, I know you better than anyone, but you are definitely a Slytherin, through and through.” 

“As are you.” 

She inclined her head. “Which is why I know these things.” 

“I won her over in the end, though.” Draco poked at his asparagus. “She seemed impressed with my Arithmancy theories.” 

“And I’m impressed she understood them.” Asteria dabbed her mouth. “You tried to explain to me once, remember?” 

Draco chuckled. “Yes. Still, you feigned interest very well.” 

She shrugged. “We were still married at the time. It’s what wives do.” 

“What about ex-wives?” Draco asked. 

She smirked. “We live to torture our exes into remarrying. Speaking of which, what did you think of Potter? I hear he’s matured nicely.” 

Shaking his head, Draco began to reply, but when he spotted Scorpius peering around the door, he paused. “Scorpius? Why are you still up? It’s after nine, you should be in bed.” 

“I was thirsty.” Scorpius moved inside. “Can I have a drink?” 

“Of course.” Draco stood and walked over to him. “Bippy would have brought you some water if you had asked.” 

“I know, Father.” Scorpius smiled. “But I wanted to see you.” 

Draco took his son’s hand. “How about I get you some water and then I take you back upstairs and read you a story?” 

Scorpius nodded, and after shooting an apologetic glance towards Asteria, Draco summoned their elf, instructing him to meet them upstairs with a pitcher of cold water for Scorpius. 

By the time he had tucked Scorpius in, read to him, and got back downstairs, Asteria was gone, presumably to Blaise’s. She had left a note, however. 

_I’ll be back tomorrow. And we are not done discussing Potter. I want all the juicy details._

***

A

Draco shook his head, a smile playing about his lips. _She knows me too well._

***

Hermione was still deep in thought about Malfoy’s proposal as she walked through Diagon Alley. It had been three days since the meeting at Gringotts and despite her suspicions, everything in Malfoy’s prospectus had checked out. She was actually considering asking him to manage hers and Ron’s money as well.

Using her connections at the Ministry, Hermione had managed to find out as much as she could about Malfoy’s personal life and living arrangements. His son was Hugo’s age, he and his wife had divorced a couple of years before, but were on cordial terms, he was a rising star at Gringotts, and the way Harry had looked at him, Hermione knew he could be trouble. She didn’t manage to find out anything concrete about his sexual orientation, but then, Malfoy would probably be very discreet. _And he was eyeing Harry with what looked like interest._

It had taken all her self-control not to Floo Harry and tell him to be careful, not just with his money but his heart. Something told her that Malfoy could pose significant danger to Harry’s emotional wellbeing. 

Finally at her destination, Hermione opened the door to Collins and Woods, Diagon’s premiere furniture shop, and walked inside. She needed a new desk and had always wanted a piece from Collins and Woods. She’d never heard of this store sending out adverts and yet one had appeared in her mail, so she’d decided to drop by.

The place wasn’t crowded. But for two other women, an elegant blonde and a slightly shorter brunette who looked vaguely familiar, Hermione was the only customer there.

“May I help you, Madam?” the shop assistant asked. 

Hermione smiled. “I’m looking for a writing desk.” 

“We have an excellent selection over here,” the girl said, gesturing. “This one includes spelling correction for anything written on the desk and an automatically refilling quill bottle.” 

As Hermione examined all the features, she couldn’t help but overhear the conversation at the counter.

“...lovely furniture at Malfoy Manor, but I need some of my own things, you know, Daph? You’re sure this can be delivered by next week?” 

“Of course, Ms Greengrass-Malfoy.” The witch at the counter nodded. “To the Zabini mansion, you said?” 

Hermione blinked. _Of course!_ _That’s_ Asteria Greengrass-Malfoy. I remember her sister, Daphne. Discreetly, she lingered by the counter, quietly telling the assistant that she needed to take a closer look at the desk. 

“Yes.” Asteria sighed and turned back to Daphne. “I hate to leave Draco and Scorpius in that huge Manor by themselves,” she said, a pensive look on her face, “but it’s time he finds a nice man and settles down, especially since Scorpius is almost in school.” 

Daphne shook her head. “From what you’ve said he works too hard anyway. Spends all his time at the bank working on his accounts.” 

“He’s quite driven to prove himself,” Asteria agreed. “Who can blame him, really? Anyway, I do worry, what with the holidays coming up. Blaise has big plans for us to spend them with his mother and her new husband, but that would leave Draco and Scorpius all alone.” 

“Maybe they can go to France where his parents are,” Daphne suggested. 

Asteria chewed her bottom lip. “He needs to make a new family. I just hope my moving out provides the impetus he needs.” 

They completed their purchase and walked out of the shop, leaving Hermione to ponder what she’d overheard. “Do you think you’d like to purchase the desk?” the assistant asked. 

Hermione blinked at her. “Oh, yes. I’ll take it.” After paying, Hermione exited the shop and pondered her next move. _Time to have a chat with Harry._

***

Harry surveyed his living room with dismay. Malfoy was coming over and the place looked like a herd of Erumpents had stampeded through. Lily’s toys were strewn everywhere, Al had tracked mud in from the garden and the remnants of breakfast were still on the table.

“Kreacher?”

The elf appeared, looking harried. “Master is needing something?” 

“Is everything ready for lunch?” Harry asked. He was usually quite careful about what he asked Kreacher to do around the house since his housekeeping skills were not...stellar. At least his cooking was decent. 

“Food is ready, Kreacher is making cakes.” 

Harry blinked. “Cakes?” 

Kreacher huffed as if he was being put out. “Miss Lily is wanting cakes so I is making. If that is all?” 

Before Harry could reply to that, Kreacher had disappeared and Harry was left standing in his wreck of a living room. “Guess _I’ll_ be doing the cleaning up, then,” he muttered, wishing he’d paid more attention to the house cleaning spells he’d seen Molly use at the Burrow. 

_Malfoy’s going to think I’m a pig if he sees it like this. Oh well, it’s not as if I haven’t done my share of cleaning in my life._ Pushing aside the thought that he cared about Malfoy’s first impression of his home, Harry got to work.

Fortunately, by the time Hermione arrived, he’d made a dent in the mess. A small dent, but at least it was something. 

“Harry?” Hermione called out as she’d stepped from the Floo. “Ah there you are.” 

Harry, on his hands and knees as he picked up discarded clothes from beneath the sofa, waved distractedly. “Hey, Hermione. Sorry, just doing a bit of last minute cleaning.” 

She smiled. “I can help with that.” Waving her wand, the clothes started folding themselves and the mop, which had been leaning up against the wall, began moving over the floor. 

With a grateful smile, Harry straightened up and got out of the way of the flying clothes and toys. “I’m pants at domestic spells,” he admitted. 

“So I see,” she laughed, her teasing tone taking any sting out of it. “Yes, children, you can go and find Al and Lily.” 

Hugo and Rose, who had been tugging at her arms, grinned and ran off. “Don’t break anything!” she called after them. 

Now that his house seemed to be sorting itself, Harry relaxed. Leading her into the kitchen, he offered Hermione some tea. Kreacher, busy with cakes, ignored them. “Malfoy’s scheduled to get here at ten,” Harry said as he got everything ready. “So we’ve a few minutes.” 

She nodded. “I know. That’s partly why I came early.” 

Harry frowned as he handed her a cup. She seemed hesitant. “Did you find something wrong with Malfoy’s prospectus?” 

“No, actually.” Hermione bit her lip. “I just want you to be sure that you know what you’re getting into if you sign on to this deal.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“You seem very...interested in Malfoy, Harry. Interested in him as a person and not just in a business sense.” She was watching him closely. “I understand that he’s an attractive man, but don’t forget all the things he’s done in the past.” 

“We’ve all done things we’re not proud of, Hermione.” Harry held her gaze. “I sliced him open and almost killed him with a spell when we were sixteen, remember?” 

She sighed. “I know and I’m not saying he hasn’t changed, just...be careful, all right? I’d hate to see you get hurt.” 

“I’ll be very careful,” he assured her. “I...admit there’s something there, though. I think he’s attracted to me, too, but I’ll take things slowly, I promise.” He shrugged. “Not that anything may happen anyway. He’s married.” 

“He’s divorced.” Hermione blushed as he stared at her. “I did some research.” 

Harry’s heartbeat sped up. “And?” he asked, trying to appear casual.

After telling him what she’d discovered and recounting her encounter with Asteria, she grinned. “So he’s basically single, too.” Something must have shown on Harry’s face because she shook her head. “Please be careful! Although I shouldn’t be surprised. For a while after the war I wondered if you fancied him.” 

Harry blinked, still distracted by the idea that Malfoy might actually be available. “What? But I was dating Ginny then!” 

“You were dating a _lot_ of people then as you sowed your wild oats.” Hermione chuckled. “You have to admit you went a bit mad there before settling down with Gin.” 

“I suppose.” Harry shook his head. “I can barely remember those days now.” 

“Having children will do that,” she sighed. “Right, so should we wait for Malfoy in the other room?” 

“Good idea.” Turning towards Kreacher, Harry said, “Please serve tea in the living room when Mr Malfoy arrives.” 

As they left the kitchen, Harry tried to remind himself that this was a strictly business meeting. He couldn’t silence that small, jubilant voice in his head that was chanting, _Malfoy’s available! Malfoy’s available!_

***

“Now, Scorpius, remember what we discussed. Be on your best behaviour, all right?”

Scorpius nodded, face solemn. “Yes, Papa.” 

Draco smiled, and after patting Scorpius’ shoulder reassuringly, knocked on Potter’s front door. He’d been impressed upon landing at the Apparation coordinates Potter had provided. Potter’s large, Tudor-style home was set in the centre of a gorgeous piece of land. If he squinted, Draco could just see the village of Godric’s Hollow in the distance, far enough away that there would be little disturbance from neighbours. 

The door opened and Draco looked down into a house-elf’s sour face. “You is Draco Malfoy?”

Draco nodded. “Draco and Scorpius Malfoy, here to see Harry Potter.” 

The elf stepped aside and gestured them in. “Kreacher is letting Master know proper visitors is here.” 

_Proper visitors_? Bemused, Draco followed Kreacher.

They walked into a bright and cheerful entrance hallway lined with cushioned benches and not an ancestral portrait in sight. In the distance, Draco could hear voices, then Kreacher’s announcement of his presence. 

As he waited for acknowledgment, Draco continued looking around, blinking when a red-haired, green-eyed little girl wandered into the hallway. “Hullo. Who’re you?” she asked. 

As Scorpius moved to hide behind him, Draco bowed. “Draco Malfoy, at your service. This is my son, Scorpius. Do I have the pleasure of addressing Miss Lily Luna Potter?” 

She giggled. “You’re funny.” 

Behind her, three other children emerged and Draco immediately picked out the Potter. “Albus Severus, I presume?” 

The boy, who was the spitting image of Potter except without glasses, nodded. “Um, yes. Who’re you?”

“Malfoy?” 

Straightening up, Draco turned to face Potter, who had Granger behind him. “Potter. Granger.”

She rolled her eyes. “My name is Weasley.” 

Draco smirked. “Of course.” Reaching behind him, he pulled Scorpius forward. “This is my son, Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Mr Potter.” He coughed. “I hope you don’t mind, but I had to bring him with me today. My...wife has conscripted all our elves for a project, so no one was available to watch him.” 

Potter immediately smiled. “Oh, no problem, Malfoy. And it’s nice to meet you, Scorpius.” 

Scorpius smiled shyly and pressed closer to Draco.

“Rose. Hugo. Come here.” Granger stooped down and wiped her children’s faces. “Mummy and Uncle Harry have a meeting with Mr Malfoy, so play nicely, all right?” 

“Is Scorpius going to play with us?” Hugo asked, turning to look at Draco. 

Draco glanced down at Scorpius. “I’ll just be a little while. Would you like to play in the meantime?” 

Scorpius barely hesitated before nodding. 

“All right.” Draco gently steered him towards Lily. “Go on.” 

“Have you ever played Hex Box?” Albus asked Scorpius, grinning. “We have a new game called Super Battle Wizard IV.” 

Draco held his breath as, smiling, Scorpius nodded and followed him. 

“This will be brilliant,” Draco heard Hugo say as they moved away. “We needed a third player.” 

Draco blinked. “He’s usually quite shy.” 

Potter smiled. “Al has a way about him. Anyway, shall we? I’ve tea set up in the living room.” 

The living room was bright, decorated in beiges, browns and greens. There was a roaring fire going and plush sofas and chairs all clustered around a large coffee table that was already set for tea. It was cosy and comfortable, a lot like Potter himself. 

_What the hell? Since when do I think of Potter as being cosy and comfortable_? Distracted, Draco surrendered his coat and sat down, accepting the cup of tea that Granger handed him. 

“You have papers for me to sign?” Potter asked once they were all seated.

“What? Oh, yes!” Frazzled, Draco put down his tea and reached into his pocket. “I have them right here.” 

He handed the contract over to Potter, who looked over it briefly. As he did so, Draco admired the play of firelight as it flickered over his hair. _Dear God, I’m sunk._

Potter looked up, smiling. “Looks good to me.” He shrugged. “Although, I admit, I’m pants at reading contracts.” 

“Give it here,” Granger chuckled, shaking her head. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Draco sipped his tea. As Granger inspected the paperwork, Draco in turn inspected Potter. He was dressed more casually than he had been at the bank; clad in a beige polo neck sweater, tweed jacket, blue jeans and comfortable moccasins, he looked the epitome of the updated, modern English country gentleman. All he needed was a pipe and a tweed hat.

“This looks to be in order,” Granger finally pronounced, handing the papers back to Potter. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Do you have any questions before you sign it?” Draco asked. “That’s why I’m here, after all.” 

“No, I think it looks good.” With that, Potter wandlessly Summoned a quill and signed the contract in the places Draco indicated. As soon as that was done and the last signature was in place, the contract rolled itself up and disappeared with a pop. 

Draco shivered. Goblin magic always gave him a chill. A moment later a copy appeared, hovering in the air before Potter. “That’s it, then,” he said, standing. “I’ll just collect Scorpius and we’ll be going--” 

Potter nodded and for a moment Draco thought he looked disappointed. “Of course. They should be in the game room. This way.” 

Trailing after Potter, Draco tried not to be too obvious as he eyed his arse, and a fine one it was, too. _I need to go clubbing. It’s been far too long since I had a good shag._

Distracted, Draco almost ran into Potter’s back when he stopped abruptly. He ended up close enough that he could smell Potter’s hair and for a moment he inhaled a heady combination of spices, tea and something that he thought must be Potter’s unique scent. 

“Merlin, just look at them,” Potter whispered. 

Looking over Potter’s shoulder, Draco blinked. Albus, Scorpius and Hugo were all frantically waving wands, the figures on the screen moving in response. Scorpius’ hat, coat and scarf were discarded on a chair.

“Where did he get a wand?” Draco asked.

“It’s part of the game,” explained Potter. “Watch.” 

“Oh!” Hugo exclaimed as his figure exploded on screen. He shot a frankly admiring look towards Scorpius. “You’re sure you’ve never played this? You’re a natural!” 

Scorpius grinned. “Nope, never done this.” He swished his wand and his screen character shot at Albus’ figure. 

“Oi!” Albus cried. “Sneaky!” 

Hugo chuckled. “I think you’ve met your match, Al. He plays like you.” 

“It’s nice seeing them play together like this, isn’t it?” Potter murmured. “Gives me hope that the next generation won’t have our issues to deal with.” 

Shaking his head, Draco simply stared. “This is the most animated I’ve seen Scorpius since--” He paused. 

Potter shot a quick look at him. “Since the divorce?” 

Draco sighed. “Yes. Asteria and I remain good friends and we’ve tried to make it clear to Scorpius that it wasn’t his fault in any way and that we both still love him, but it’s been...difficult.” 

Nodding, Potter turned back towards the children. “Yeah. I know all about difficult. Ginny’s death was...hard on all of us.” Licking his lips, Potter cleared his throat before facing Draco once more. “Look, Malfoy, would you like to stay for lunch? I thought this contract business would take longer than it actually did, Kreacher’s been cooking for hours, and, well, the kids look like they’re having a great time and I hate to interrupt them--”

“That’s very generous, Potter.” _I should say no. This is a terrible idea._ “We’d love to, thank you.” 

Potter’s face lit up and for a moment Draco was transfixed. “Brilliant! I’ll let Kreacher know to add two.” As he moved past Draco in what suddenly felt like a very small space, he smiled. “Thanks, Malfoy.”

Mouth dry, Draco watched Potter as he walked away. _I’m really in trouble._

“Papa?” 

Startled, he turned to see Scorpius staring at him. “Yes, son?” 

“Do we have to go now?” Scorpius seemed to be holding his breath. 

Draco smiled. “No, we’ve been invited to lunch. You may continue playing until it’s ready.” 

Both Al and Hugo whooped. “Brilliant!” Al crowed. “Now I can show you my other games!”

As they crowded around Scorpius, Draco intercepted the grateful look Scorpius shot his way before he was again distracted by his new friends. He sighed. _I think we’re both in trouble._

***

Lunch was quite pleasant. With the business out of the way, the conversation centred mostly on current events in the wizarding world, including the Wizengamot’s new rulings about werewolves and vampires. To his surprise, Harry found himself agreeing with Malfoy about the majority of the issues.

“Perhaps it’s because my cousin is directly affected,” Malfoy said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “But I really think that there must be some way to fold the innocent victims of werewolf attacks into society instead of making them outcasts.” 

Hermione nodded vigorously. “That’s been my argument, too,” she said, face animated. “The current rules are from the time of the founders, for Merlin’s sake. It’s time to update the laws to take into account people like Teddy and Bill.” 

As they chatted, Harry watched Malfoy’s handsome, mobile face. Gone was the pointy prat. He had been replaced by this urbane, frankly bloody sexy man. Harry found himself contemplating what those lips would taste like.

“Papa?” Scorpius piped up. “We’re finished. May we be excused to play?” 

_And he’s raised an adorable child._

“I’m not our host, Scorpius. Ask Mr Potter.” 

Harry smiled as Scorpius turned to face him. “You may be excused. Kreacher can even bring your pudding into the game room if you like.” 

Al and Hug whooped, Lily and Rose just continued whispering together, and Scorpius grinned. “Thank you, Mr Potter.” 

After the children had left, Hermione sighed. “Your son is very well behaved, Malfoy. What a delightful little boy!” 

Malfoy smiled a tad wistfully. “Thank you. The divorce has been hard on him, but he’s coping well. It helps that our split was amicable.” 

Harry watched Malfoy’s face carefully for any signs that he was still pining for his ex-wife, but there were no such indications. In fact, all Harry could sense was that Malfoy seemed to be responding to the sexual tension between them. Harry had been sure that if he’d lingered in the hallway with Malfoy earlier, there would have been snogging. “Does she live at the Manor?” he asked. 

“Up until today, yes.” Malfoy shrugged. “She’s moving into the Zabini estate as we speak; that’s where our house-elves are, assisting her.” He took a sip of tea. “The Manor will seem quite empty without her.” 

“Yes,” Harry said, mind racing. “I’m sure it will. What about Scorpius?” 

“He stays with me,” Malfoy said, tone firm. “He’s a Malfoy.” 

Harry smiled. “He certainly seems to be, yes. He looks just like you did at that age.” 

Malfoy nodded, a smile playing about his lips. “I thought the same thing when I met Albus earlier, actually. He’s very...confident. Are you home schooling?” 

“Not really.” Harry glanced at Hermione, who had visibly perked up. “I’m not sure what books would be appropriate. I sent Al to a Muggle school for a while but when his magic started manifesting, I pulled him out.” 

“I’ve been telling him that he needs to teach them something before they go to Hogwarts,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 

Harry grinned. “And I keep reminding her that I barely had an education and I did fine.” 

“Well, unless you expect young Rose to get your children through school like her mother did, you should teach them _something_.” Malfoy smiled as Hermione chuckled. “My mother home schooled me, if you’d like I can send over my old books. Scorpius has a tutor now.” 

“Wow, that would be great, Malfoy, thanks!” Absently, Harry patted Malfoy’s shoulder. The shock of awareness that went through him wasn’t totally unexpected, but it still took him by surprise. It clearly floored Malfoy, whose mouth dropped open.

“I is serving pudding,” Kreacher announced, popping into the dining room and breaking the mood. 

“Thank you, Kreacher,” Harry managed, tearing his eyes away from Malfoy with difficulty. “The children want theirs in the game room.” 

Thus distracted, they dug into the assorted cakes Kreacher had made. A few minutes later, Malfoy cleared his throat. “Sorry to eat and run, but I’m due back at Gringotts this afternoon. Thank you for the delicious lunch, Potter. I’ll send over those books tomorrow.” 

“Great,” Harry responded, rising. “I’ll get Scorpius.” 

“I can get him--”

“No, finish your pudding,” Harry said. “I’ll just be a moment.”

Scorpius was deeply immersed in his game, but while both Hugo and Al groaned when Harry said Scorpius had to go, Scorpius simply nodded and, standing up, handed his Hex Box wand to Al. “Thanks for letting me play.”

“Can Scorp come over again, Dad?” Al asked, following them as Scorpius walked ahead of him down the hallway. 

“That’s up to Mr Malfoy,” Harry said, entering the dining room. 

“What’s up to me?” Malfoy asked. He was wrapping Scorpius’ scarf around him before shrugging on his own coat. Hermione was just watching, a speculative look on her face.

“Go ahead, then, ask,” Harry murmured to Al, gesturing towards Malfoy. 

Al bit his lip, then nodded. “I was wondering if Scorp could come back to play sometime?”

Malfoy glanced at Harry. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” he said. 

“I’m taking the kids ice skating the day after tomorrow,” Harry found himself offering. “Scorpius is more than welcome.” 

“Please, Papa?” Scorpius said, tone soft.

Malfoy sighed, although he didn’t appear too upset. “It seems I’m outnumbered,” he chuckled. “That’s quite generous, Potter, thank you. It should be fine; I’ll be in touch, all right?” 

“Brilliant!” Al cried. 

“Harry, can you watch Rose and Hugo for a moment?” Hermione asked as both Malfoys started for the door. 

Harry nodded. “Of course.” He raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” 

She blushed, making Harry suspect she was planning something. “I have to run outside for a second. I’ll be right back. I’ll see Malfoy out,” she tossed over her shoulder as she raced after him. 

“Hermione--” But she had already slipped out the door. Harry sighed. _Merlin, I hope she doesn’t say anything too obnoxious to him._

“I like Scorp, Dad,” Al declared before racing back to the game room to rejoin his sister and cousins. 

Harry smiled. _I understand. After all, I like his father._

***

“Malfoy!”

Draco paused on his way to the Apparation point. Granger was approaching, looking determined. “Go on ahead, Scorpius. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“I need to speak with you,” Granger said once she was closer. 

“Is it about the contract?” Draco asked, keeping an eye on Scorpius. 

“No.” Granger stared at him for a long moment before continuing. “It’s about you and Harry, actually.”

Draco frowned. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you do know.” Granger narrowed her eyes. “I think you’re very aware of your effect on him.” 

Draco shook his head. _I’m still trying to deal with his effect on me._ “What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“Harry likes you, and from what I saw in there it appeared to me as if you like him, too.” Granger leaned forward. “So I will only say this once. If you hurt him, I will hurt you.” She bared her teeth in a parody of a smile, and Draco saw the determined girl who had faced down Voldemort. “I know a dozen hexes that will leave a man impotent. Permanently impotent. Do we understand each other?” 

Impressed despite himself, Draco inclined his head. “I think we do, yes.” 

“Good.” Her lips softened into a genuine smile. “Have a good day. And I meant what I said back there, your son really is delightful.” With that she spun on her heel and marched back to the house, her hair bouncing behind her. 

Draco chuckled softly. _Well, at least she didn’t hit me this time._ “Come on, Scorpius,” he called. “Time to go.”

***

“Why in the hell did I think this was a good idea?” Harry muttered, eyeing the frozen pond. Al and Lily had already made their way to the centre and Harry knew he should join them, but...

“Not going out today, Potter?”

Harry’s head popped up in time to see Malfoy and Scorpius approaching. Both looked impeccable in short black coats with white scarves wrapped around their necks.

“I’m not really a skater,” he admitted. “It’s probably safer if I stay here.” 

Malfoy chuckled. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Scorpius tugged at Malfoy’s arm and said something inaudible. 

Malfoy nodded. “Yes, go ahead. Say hello to Mr Potter first.” 

“Hello.” Scorpius smiled before running to the edge of the pond and strapping on his skates. A moment later he was out on the ice, joining Al and Lily. Al, who was a bit clumsy when it came to skating, gave Scorpius a grateful look when he grabbed his arm to support him. 

Lily, Harry’s little athlete, had no trouble and was already trying to do spins. 

“Have you never skated?” Malfoy asked. 

Harry sighed. “Not really. I didn’t have that sort of childhood.” 

“I can help you, if you like.” Malfoy’s cheeks were pink; Harry wasn’t sure if he was blushing or of it was the cold wind. “I’ve been skating since I was five.” He grinned. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

Laughing, Harry shook his head. “All right, but if I go down, so will you.” 

“That sounds only fair,” Malfoy murmured. “And who knows? Perhaps I’ll even enjoy going down with you.” His tone made Harry’s eyes widen and something in his gut clench in anticipation. “Do you have skates?” 

As it turned out, Malfoy had an extra pair of skates which he Transfigured so that they would fit Harry. Minutes later, they, too, were out on the ice, Malfoy holding securely to Harry’s arm, Harry clutching back as he wobbled dangerously. 

“Your balance isn’t bad,” Malfoy said, his face so close that his breath gusted against Harry’s cheek. “Just take it slowly, no sudden movements.”

They inched forward, Harry’s ankles feeling like they were about to collapse from under him at any moment. 

Across the ice, Lily was skating towards them; Harry smiled as she waved. He began to move his arm in response, but that was definitely a mistake. 

“No--!” Malfoy cried as Harry’s centre of gravity shifted and his feet went out from under him. Since he was clutching Malfoy, he too went crashing down and seconds later, Harry was sprawled on the ice, Malfoy having landed on top of him. “Oof,” he gasped, all the air having been pushed out of him. “Why didn’t I think of a Cushioning Charm?” 

“As I said, no sudden movements,” Malfoy repeated, tone rueful.

Unable to help himself, Harry began to laugh. 

Lifting his head, Malfoy looked at him, eyebrows raised. After a pause, his lips twitched and soon he, too, was laughing. 

Their faces were so close that Harry could see tiny flecks of silver, blue and even gold in the depths of Malfoy’s eyes. His breath caught as he stared. _He’s so bloody gorgeous._

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Lily had reached them and Harry, tearing his gaze away from Malfoy, smiled up at her reassuringly. 

“Hey, sweetpea. I’m fine.” He shifted and tried to stand but of course ended up back on his arse again. “How do I get up?” he asked Malfoy, who had somehow managed to stand when Harry hadn’t been looking. 

“You do exactly what I tell you,” Malfoy instructed. “And if you pull me back down, I shall be very peeved.” The smile playing about his lips belayed that assertion, however. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

After Harry had managed, with Malfoy’s help, to stand on his own, Malfoy again took his arm. “This time, do not try to wave at anyone, no matter who they are.” 

“Right,” Harry panted. “I know that now.” 

They managed one slow turn about the ice, Harry clutching Malfoy’s arm all the way, trying very hard not to notice how nicely muscled that arm was. Scorpius and Al, hand in hand, skated past them several times waving; each time, Malfoy reminded Harry not to move. When they arrived back at the spot they’d started from, Harry sat in the snow. “Okay, that’s enough skating for me.” 

Malfoy smirked down at him. “If you say so. You actually did quite well.”

“What?” Harry rolled his eyes. “I fell.”

“Only once.” Malfoy stuck his hands in his pockets and began to skate backwards. “When I started skating I fell many more times than that.” 

With that he skated away, poetry on ice. He caught up with Al and Scorpius and the three of them skated a few turns around the ice. Malfoy even did a small spin and leap, landing it almost flawlessly. 

Lily, who by that time had joined him at his snowbank, gasped. “Mr Malfoy is good.”

“Yes he is,” Harry agreed. _I wonder what else he’s good at_? 

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Lily were sipping hot chocolate and the others were coming off the ice to join them. Harry poured chocolate for the boys and then for Malfoy. Their fingers brushed as Harry handed it to him and a spark flew up his arm. _Yes, there’s definitely something there,_ he thought as colour flared in Malfoy’s cheeks. _The question is, what do I do about it_?

***

Draco felt as if he was going to explode. He was spending all his free time and every weekend with Potter and his kids, and while Scorpius was the happiest Draco had seen him in a long time, Draco was the horniest he’d been since divorcing Asteria!

Groaning, he turned his head and checked the clock. _Seven. I have some time before I’m supposed to take Scorpius for the sleigh ride._

They had gone ice skating, built snowmen in Potter’s back yard, gone sledding - fortunately followed by hot toddies in front of Potter’s massive fireplace - and they had even taken the children hiking and shown them how to make snow angels. That outing had deteriorated into a snowball fight, in which Potter and Scorpius had been narrowly defeated by Draco and Albus, with Lily serving as referee. 

Draco sighed. He enjoyed the time he spent with Potter and his children, it felt as if they could be good friends one day. _Except for one small detail_. Everything that they had done together so far just made Draco desperate to shag Potter. _He’s driving me mad_! 

That day’s schedule included a sleigh ride. Draco wasn’t sure he could stand being in a close space with Potter for hours. Just the thought of it was making him hard. 

With a low moan, Draco slid his hand under the covers, cupping his morning erection. Closing his eyes, he envisioned Potter as he’d been the day before, eyes sparkling as he’d fired snowball after snowball at Draco. 

After conferring with Albus, Draco had managed to tackle Harry to the ground and they’d ended up in a snowdrift, Draco straddling a breathless and laughing Potter, whose hair had been everywhere. He had almost kissed him. Potter had known it, too; he’d licked his lips, shifting under Draco as if getting comfortable. It had only been the presence of the children that had prevented them from snogging right there. 

Now Draco imagined they had been alone. As he fisted his cock, he imagined lowering himself onto Potter, imagined settling between Potter’s legs, imagined the press of Potter’s erection against his own.

_God,_ he whispered, his hand speeding up. 

Potter would taste like those peppermints he loved to suck on, maybe with a hint of hot chocolate. His lips would be soft, then mobile, aggressive. Everything about Potter would probably be aggressive; the man was anything but passive.

Draco swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the moisture he found there over his entire prick. _Yes,_ he thought, his mind caught up in his own fantasy. _Harry’s hands would be all over me, in my hair, clutching my shoulders as he rocks against me, our cocks brushing against each other--_

With a choked cry, Draco came, spurting over his fingers as his body convulsed in orgasm. When he caught his breath he sat up, casting a Cleaning Charm. 

Glancing once more at the clock, he sighed. He definitely had to start getting ready now or he’d be late, and while he was sated at that moment, it would only take seeing Potter to bring him back to the edge of want once more. _Merlin help me._

***

The sleigh was large and open, but with two separate sections. The one in the front was for the children, who all piled in, chattering away. Scorpius had been practically vibrating with excitement all day, not that Draco could blame him. After all, he’d virtually been doing the same in anticipation of seeing Potter.

The sleigh was drawn by two horses and driven by a coachman, who Potter evidently knew. “Hey, Bob!” he cried, greeting the man. “Looks like a good day for a sleigh ride.”

“You picked a perfect day, Harry.” Bob smiled and Draco felt a stab of jealousy. “You’ll love it.” 

The children practically bounced their way into the sleigh, and once he and Potter bundled them up in blankets, they took their own seats.

“‘Bob’?” Draco muttered as he climbed in. 

Potter smiled. “He and his wife own the closest cottage and run this business in the winter.” 

“Ah.” Feeling foolish, Draco settled into the seat, blinking when Potter handed him a blanket. “What--?”

“It gets chilly,” Potter explained, sitting next to him. “Warming Charms are okay, but I prefer blankets. A bit more...intimate, don’t you think?” 

The blush on Potter’s cheeks gave Draco the courage to say, “Yes, as long as we plan to share the blanket.” 

A smile blossomed on Potter’s face. “That was my plan, anyway.” 

Draco smiled back. _God, he’s gorgeous._ “Then this really should be a perfect day.” 

It was. The sun was high and bright in the sky, and although it was cold, it was also clear; a great day for sleighing. Draco, tucked warmly next to Potter, could only sit back and enjoy it. 

The children seemed to have a great time, exclaiming at each new wonder that they encountered on the ride. Draco, however, had a hard time concentrating on them while snuggled beside Potter. 

Bob took them over a hill and as they crested it, Draco could see the snow-covered village nestled in the valley below. “That is a beautiful view,” Draco murmured.

“Yes it is,” Potter agreed, and something in his voice made Draco turn to look at Potter, only to find he was staring back. 

“You’re not even looking at it,” Draco said, tone soft.

Potter smiled. “Actually, I’m looking at the only view that matters to me at the moment,” he whispered, grasping Draco’s hand beneath the blanket. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

“We’ve been dancing around this for a while,” Potter murmured. “Don’t you think it’s time we do something about...” he gestured between them, “...us?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Draco asked. He glanced towards the children, who were all still gasping and pointing at the winter scenery. “And may I just say? You really need to work on your timing, Potter.”

They both chuckled softly at that.   “I know.” Reaching up, Potter tucked a stray lock of hair behind Draco’s ear, his hand lingering for a moment. “Later, when the kids aren’t around, can we talk about...things?”

Suppressing a shiver, Draco nodded. “We clearly need to.” 

“Good.” Potter was staring at his mouth and it was all Draco could do not to snog him right there. “Brilliant.” 

Draco swallowed hard. “How much longer will we be out, do you think?” 

“Bob?” Potter’s voice sounded a bit strangled. “Time to go back!” 

Even when the children all moaned their disappointment, Potter’s intense stare didn’t waver at all from Draco’s face.

The ride back to Potter’s took far longer than Draco hoped.

***

   
 _Of all the nights for Lily to want me to read to her from ‘Beedle the Bard’--_ Stifling his sigh, Harry took a deep breath and continued to read. “‘Be still! Be silent!’ shrieked the wizard, but not all his magical powers could quieten the warty pot*.’”

Lily blinked up at him sleepily. “Tired, Daddy.”

“Is that enough for tonight?” Harry asked, closing the book. 

“Yes.” She yawned. “You should visit with Mr Malfoy now.” 

Harry brushed her hair back from her face. _She is far too smart for her own good._ “Is that right? And how did you know I’d planned to do that?” 

She grinned. “I could tell. And, Daddy?” 

“Mmhm?” 

“Can Scorpius and Mr Malfoy come here for Christmas?” 

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Actually, sweetpea, I’m sure they have their own plans--”

She shook her head. “Scorpius’ mummy has a new husband. He said they would probably be alone in that big house. It sounds scary.” Small face serious, she clutched Harry’s hand. “I was thinking _we_ could be their family.” 

_Out of the mouths of babes--_ Harry stared at her, speechless. 

Turning onto her side, she closed her eyes and snuggled under the covers. “I can ask Santa about that, too, okay?” 

“You don’t have to--” But she was already out. “Okay, princess.” Harry patted her head, and as he let himself out of her room, Harry found himself hoping that Santa really did listen to little girls. 

Malfoy was waiting in the living room, sitting on the sofa, staring into the fire, a snifter of brandy in one hand. “Everyone asleep?” he asked when Harry walked in. 

Harry nodded. “Sorry it took so long. Lily wanted me to read to her.” 

“No problem.” Malfoy smiled. “It gave me time to tuck Scorpius in at home and get back here.” 

“Who’s watching him?” Harry asked, sitting down next to him. 

“Our elves.” Draco shrugged. “It’s fine; they’re very devoted and have been pretty protective since Asteria has moved out.” He sighed. “The place is very...quiet.”

“I’m sure.” Harry smiled. “If it ever gets too quiet, you’re welcome to come over for a noise fix. It’s always noisy here.” 

Malfoy cocked his head as if listening. “It’s not too bad right now, actually,” he said after a moment. 

Harry chuckled ruefully. “Yes, but it won’t last. In eight hours they’ll be up and it’ll be a tornado once more.” 

“Then we should take advantage of it now,” Malfoy pronounced, reaching over and placing his snifter on a table. Shifting to face Harry, he said, “You wanted to talk?” 

“I did, I mean I do.” Harry cleared his throat. “What are we doing here, Malfoy?” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Right now? We’re sitting in your living room and talking.” He smirked. “Do keep up, Potter. You _are_ the one who suggested it, after all--” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You are a giant prat, and you know what I mean. I get the impression that you like coming here, seeing me. Am I right?”

“I... Yes.” Malfoy looked away. 

“Why is that?” Harry fought the urge to reach over and clasp Malfoy’s hand by crossing his arms.

“Well, Scorpius enjoys--”

Making an impatient noise, Harry interrupted. “Don’t get me wrong, your son’s a wonderful boy, Mal-Draco. But he’s not who I need to know about right now. Right now I have to know what _you’re_ doing here.” He bit his lip. “Is this all just business for you?”

Draco’s head popped up at that. “If this was just business, I would be trying to sell you things. Have you caught me trying to sell you anything since you signed that contract?” 

Harry smiled. “You’re doing a rather brilliant job of selling me on _you_ actually,” he whispered. 

“Oh.” Draco’s eyes had warmed to molten silver. “What am I doing here?” He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. “I seem to be contemplating courting a man with three children.”

Courting. _I like the sound of that._ “I’ve never been courted before.” Harry smiled. “I guess I did the wooing when it came to Ginny.” 

“There’s wasn’t much wooing with Teri and me,” Draco admitted. “The whole thing was arranged by our families, all I has to do was show up. Yet, despite that, we did okay and I got Scorpius out of the deal, so I can’t complain.”

“Did you love her?” Harry tried to keep his tone even. 

“Yes. I still do.” Draco shrugged. “I got lucky. She turned out to be very understanding. I’d say she’s my best friend. Luckily, she realised pretty early that we weren’t compatible as a married couple.” Meeting Harry’s eyes, Draco leaned in. “I was never in love with her. Before meeting you again I wasn’t sure I _could_ fall in love. You’ve made that a...possibility.” 

“I loved Ginny,” Harry whispered. “She was all I thought I wanted. We had three brilliant children and then...she died.” He reached over and clasped Draco’s hand. “When you showed up, I remembered how obsessed I was with you in school. A part of why I followed you around was because I fancied you.” 

Draco grinned. “You were a bit obsessed, it’s true. Neither of us were prepared to deal with it then, however.” 

“How about now?” Harry asked, pulling Draco towards him. “Do you think we’re prepared now?”

“Fuck if I know.” Draco’s lips were only a hair’s-breadth away. “But since when does that prevent Gryffindors from jumping in?” 

“Since never,” Harry breathed before capturing Draco’s mouth with his. 

_Yes_! Harry had been waiting so long and now that they were finally kissing the sensations were almost overwhelming. Draco’s tongue stroked sensually against his own, his mobile lips always moving. _He’s good at this,_ Harry thought, dazed. He shivered as Draco’s hand moved to cradle the back of his sensitive neck.

The kiss heated up and Harry shifted closer, his arms snaking around Draco to pull him closer. Just as he was about to lift his head, however, he felt an odd chill and his arms were empty. 

Shocked, Harry stared at the empty spot on his sofa where only a second before, Draco had been kissing him back with such enthusiasm. “Oh hell!”

***

“Thanks so much for coming,” Harry said, stepping back to allow Hermione and Ron to step out of the Floo. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Of course, Harry,” Hermione said, patting his shoulder absently before curling her arms protectively around Rose, who was fast asleep on her shoulder. “Let me put Rose down and then we can get to work and figure this out.” 

Ron, who had already placed a sleeping Hugo on one of the sofas, pulled out his wand. “Right, where did it happen and what were you doing?” 

Harry blushed. “We were...um...”

“I don’t need details,” Ron said quickly. “Just a general idea.” 

“We were both on this sofa in front of the fire and one moment he was there and we were--”

“Steady,” Ron muttered. 

“--touching.” Harry looked away. “And the next he was gone and my arms were empty.” 

“If he’d Apparated, you would have gone, too, since you were connected,” Hermione said. “Same thing for a Portkey.” She frowned. “This is very strange.” 

“I’m getting traces of _something_ ,” Ron declared, waving his wand over the sofa. “But I’m not sure what. All I know is, there’s nothing indicating a standard transportation spell.” 

“What did it feel like?” Hermione asked, lips pursed, a look of intense concentration on her face. 

“Cold, actually.” Harry shivered, then gasped. “Merlin! I do know what it felt like! It felt just like when Draco brought that goblin contract over for me to sign. Do you remember, Hermione?” At her nod, he continued. “Anyway, when I signed, it disappeared and I got a chill.” 

“Goblin magic,” Hermione whispered. “Of course.” 

“But why?” Ron asked, frowning. “Why would they whisk Malfoy out of Harry’s house on a Saturday night just for--” he hesitated, “--touching?” 

“No idea,” Harry said, blushing even more furiously. “It makes no sense.” 

“What if there’s some sort of clause in the contract?” Hermione said, tone speculative as she paced. “It’s possible that you...touching Malfoy activated it.” 

“That’s it. I have to find him,” Harry said. “What if he’s in some sort of trouble?”

Hermione nodded. “If you go to Malfoy Manor, I’ll go to Gringotts and see what I can find out.” 

“What about me?” Ron asked. “What can I do?”

“Stay here and watch the children.” Hermione kissed his cheek. “And hopefully we won’t need you to start a full out Auror search to find Malfoy. All right, Harry, let’s go.” 

“I can Floo around, see if anyone’s seen him,” Ron offered.

“Good idea, Ron.” Harry shrugged on his coat. “I’ll have to Apparate to Malfoy’s since our Floos aren’t connected. You’ll let me know if you find him?” 

She nodded. “Of course. You do the same.” 

As Harry stepped out into the cold winter night, he sighed. _Bloody hell. This definitely wasn’t how I envisioned this day ending._

***

Stepping out of his Floo, Draco walked listlessly towards his study.

“Rough night?” came a familiar voice. “Funny, I got the impression you’d hoped for better.”

Draco smiled briefly. “I should have known you’d be here.” 

Asteria chuckled and moved forward, handing him a snifter of brandy. “Want to talk about it?” 

Settling into a chair, Draco took a sip, leaned back, and closed his eyes. “Not really.”

“Tell me anyway,” she said, tone implacable. “Not that I don’t enjoy being rousted out of a warm bed, but I just like to know why.” 

He stared at her. “I didn’t--”

She shrugged. “It was the oddest thing. Blaise and I were finishing a late dinner and preparing for bed when a Floo call comes in from Ronald Weasley of all people. He was babbling something about you having disappeared and how he was trying to help Harry Potter find you.”

Draco groaned. “Damn. I should contact Potter and tell him I’m fine. Bloody Gryffindor, trust him to sound the alarm.” 

“Oh, I think even non-Gryffindors would have started a search for you if you’d disappeared without a trace, Draco.” She crossed her arms. “Now what happened?”

“Griplock happened.” Draco rolled his eyes. “One moment Potter and I were...talking--” 

“I’m sure,” Asteria murmured. 

“--and the next I was in Griplock’s office,” Draco continued, ignoring the knowing look on her face. “Turns out that they slipped a codicil into the contract which prohibits any...personal contact between the manager of an account and the owner.” 

“Damn.” Asteria shook her head. “So your...conversation with Potter must have triggered the codicil. What did Griplock say?” 

“He just sneered at me in that way he has and said I needed to clarify my priorities.” Draco sighed. “So I get to choose between love and having a job and enough money to support Scorpius. I may even be demoted.” 

“Love? Really?” Asteria beamed. “Why that’s wonderful, Draco!” 

“Have you heard anything else I said? I can’t give up this job, Teri.” Draco tossed back the rest of his brandy and looked up at her. “I may or may not like Potter--”

“You said love,” she whispered.

Draco closed his eyes. “--but Scorpius is my priority. It took everything I had to get this job; I don’t know that I can get another.” 

“There must be some way to have both,” Asteria insisted. “Maybe if you explain the situation to Potter, he can--”

“Explain what situation?” 

Both Draco and Asteria turned towards the door. “Ah, there you are, Potter,” Asteria smiled. “Took you long enough.” 

Draco frowned. “How did you get in, Harry?”

“ _Harry_ , hm?” Asteria smirked, starting for the door. “I instructed Bippy to let him in when he showed up, as I knew he would.” As she brushed past Harry, she paused. “By the way,” she murmured, just loud enough that Draco could hear her. “We’ll talk later, Potter. Just know that if you hurt him, you’ll regret it.”

Harry inclined his head. “I understand.”

“Teri!” Draco barked. 

“Ta ta, darling.” She exited, her laughter drifting back in her wake.

“Does this explanation have something to do with what happened earlier?” Harry asked, moving inside and closing the door. “Because I have to tell you, Draco, that was bloody disturbing.” 

“Trust me, I wasn’t thrilled either.” Draco stood up. “Look, it’s been a long day, Har-Potter, maybe we can--” 

“No.” Reaching out, Harry grasped Draco’s shoulder, pulling him close. “It’s taken us this long to get to first names, I’m not going back to surnames now.” 

“Harry.” Draco knew he had to get out of there, had to move, but Harry felt so bloody good-- “I can’t do this.” 

“Tell me.” Harry wasn’t letting go, his face was set. Draco recognised that look. This was the man who had killed Voldemort, then gone on to become the youngest head of the Auror Corps ever. “I can help.” 

“You can’t fix everything, Harry. Some things are beyond you.” 

“I can try.” Harry drew Draco towards one of the sofas. “Look, like it or not, our lives are intertwined, so you may as well tell me because I’m not giving up. Haven’t you figured out by now that I never give up?” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco gave up and explained what had happened. “So they’ve given me an impossible choice,’ he concluded. “Give you up or be unable to support my son.” 

Harry, who had been sitting, listening carefully, snorted at that. “Rubbish. There’s always another way. Hermione will fix this, you’ll see.” 

“Slytherins are used to having to fix our own problems,” Draco countered. 

Harry grinned. “I guess you’ll just have to get used to the Gryffindor way of things, then.”

Draco smiled, finally starting to relax. _Maybe I will._

***

Draco woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. Harry had left in the wee hours of the morning, and Draco had thought he would lie awake thinking, but apparently he’d believed Harry’s assurances, because he’d fallen asleep immediately. _So much for romance. Still, he was here, and we did spend the evening alone together, even if all we did was talk._

He hadn’t been due in at Gringotts since it was Sunday, but on Harry’s suggestion he’d scheduled an appointment with Griplock to see if there was any amendment he could make to his contract. Something told him there wasn’t, but he was willing to look into it. _Harry is worth it._

Asteria had agreed to take Scorpius for the day, and presumably, Harry had made alternate arrangements for Lily and Albus. 

Dressing carefully, Draco got ready and at precisely nine a.m., Flooed into Gringotts’ lobby. Looking around, he saw that Harry was already there, a suspicious goblin hovering nearby. “He’s here with me,” Draco said, walking up to them. “It’s fine.”

The goblin, Draco thought his name was Grabhook, glared at them both before stomping away.

“Come on, then, let’s get this over with,” Draco said. “Griplock is expecting us upstairs.” 

“We have to wait for Hermione. She’s coming, too.” 

“She is?” 

Harry nodded. “She insisted. Ah, there she is.” 

Grabhook was on course to intersect her when Draco heard her say, “Don’t even try it. I am here on business and you will not stop me.” 

Draco smothered a grin as the goblin scurried away. “I’ve never seen one do that before, Granger,” he said, tone admiring. 

She smacked him on the arm. “How many times do I have to remind you, it’s _Weasley_?” she hissed. 

Harry grinned. “I think he’s teasing you, Hermione,” he said gently. 

“Well he needs to stop it,” she muttered, a blush staining her cheeks. “It’s annoying.”

“I suspect he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t actually like you.” Harry grinned. 

Draco smirked. “And they say Gryffindors aren’t perceptive.” 

A bit more relaxed now that he had reinforcements, Draco led the way to the conference room, where Griplock was supposed to meet them. Opening the door, he walked in and froze. 

“Malfoy.” Instead of his immediate boss, Draco was staring at G’nabknut, the head goblin. “I am told that you wish to amend your contract.”

“Yes, sir.” Draco exhaled. “I though perhaps--”

“We never amend contracts.” G’nabknut scowled, the deep lines on his face making him look at least a hundred. For all Draco knew, he could have been. “You will abide by the contract as is, or forfeit your new position as manager. And possibly _any_ position here at Gringotts.” 

“Excuse me, but what if I request him as my account manager?” Harry asked from behind him. “Then what?”

“Oh yes.” G’nabknut sneered. “The great Harry Potter threatens and everyone is supposed to cower, is that what you think?” G’nabknut leaned forward. “Let me tell you, Gringotts cannot be bought! Just because you donated money for our rebuilding doesn’t mean you run our bank and control our treasures. I will assign whoever I want as manager of your accounts, Mr Potter, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“I wasn’t trying to control--”

“Wizards always try to control us and you are no different!” 

Granger cleared her throat and everyone in the room turned to face her. “Excuse me, but section ten, subsection fifteen of Malfoy’s contract states that if he locates and signs contracts involving accounts that are equivalent or higher to the ones in question, then he can keep his status as manager.” 

G’nabknut frowned. “Who are you, and how do you know this?” 

“I’m Hermione Weasley, and I’m one of the Ministry’s lawyers.” She smiled. “I believe my colleague Cho Chang-Finnigan worked on these contracts.”

“You are correct.” G’nabknut smirked. “But finding accounts equivalent to the Black and Potter vaults will not be easy.” 

“I believe we already have.” Stepping forward, Hermione placed a parchment on the table. “On that is the pledge of several influential people who wish to have their accounts managed specifically by Mr Malfoy.” 

Draco, gobsmacked, looked at Harry, who shrugged. 

G’nabknut, meanwhile, was perusing the list. “This is impressive. Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes? Minister Shacklebolt? _The Quibbler_?” Bushy eyebrow raised, G’nabknut nodded. “Very well. Draco Malfoy retains his position of manager in order to handle these accounts. He is not eligible to manage the Black or Potter accounts, however. They will be reassigned.” With that, he stood up and left the room, Griplock trailing behind him. 

Amazed that he still had a job, Draco stared at Granger. “How did you--?” 

She shrugged. “I called in some favours. Plus, when I told George about your Arithmancy formulae he was impressed. WWW wants to expand and he needs more capital.” She shivered. “Now can we go? This room gives me the willies.”

“I can’t believe you stood up for me,” Draco murmured as they exited and headed for the lifts.

“Believe it,” Harry said. “And if I were you, I’d get used to it.” He grinned. “You’ll find that once Hermione’s decided you’re worth saving she tends to keep doing it.” 

“Merlin help me,” Draco said, programming the lift. 

As they emerged from Gringotts, Harry looked around. “Right, now that that’s over, can we go and have lunch?” he asked. “I’m starving.” 

Granger smiled, linking arms with him. “You know, I could eat a side of beef. Fighting with goblins always makes me hungry.” 

It was a thoughtful Draco who trailed after them. _I cannot believe I still have a job._ Apparently being adopted by Gryffindors wasn’t half bad.

***

Hermione ended up picking the restaurant for lunch. Harry assumed it was new since he’d never heard of it. “I think I need a drink,” he said when they were seated.

Patting his arm, Hermione said, “Have one, then. I may even join you. After all, when we’re done we’ll have to go and retrieve the kids from Molly, who you _know_ will have pumped them full of sweets, biscuits and pies.” 

“God help me,” Harry muttered. “Who did you leave Scorpius with, Draco?” 

Draco, who had been quiet since they’d left the bank, looked up. “He’s with Asteria and Blaise today.” 

“The whole day?” Pursing her lips, Hermione looked back and forth between them. “Maybe you should Floo Molly and ask her to watch yours, too, Harry,” she said after a moment. “That way you two will have a chance to...talk.” 

Harry nodded. _Thank Merlin she’s so perceptive._ “I’ll do that now,” he said, moving to get up.

“No, you stay here, I’ll go.” Smiling, she stood up and approached the restaurant’s Floo. 

_I can’t read him._ “Is it okay if we spend the day together?” Harry asked hesitantly. “We don’t have to if you don’t--”

Draco placed his hand over Harry’s. “I’d love to spend the day with you.” 

Grinning, Harry relaxed. “Brilliant!” 

“All set,” Hermione declared a moment later as she approached the table. Her eyes flicked to where Draco was still touching Harry, and she cleared her throat. “You know, I just remembered something I have to do. Why don’t you two eat without me? I’ll catch up with you later, Harry, all right?” 

Before either of them could say a word, she was gone. 

“Is she always that subtle?” Draco deadpanned. 

Harry chuckled softly. “Pretty much.” He shrugged. “You know Gryffindors. We wear our hearts on our sleeves.” 

“I’m not sure I do know Gryffindors all that well, actually.” Draco’s thumb was now tracing along Harry’s wrist, sending shivers up his arm. “But I plan to.” 

“Not all of them I hope,” Harry choked out. 

“Mm, no. I have one specific one in mind.” Draco seemed fascinated by Harry’s mouth for a moment. “How hungry are you really?” 

“Suddenly not very,” Harry whispered. “Although I sent Kreacher with the kids, so--” 

“We could go to the Manor.” Draco smiled. “It would be private enough for us to eat and then...talk.” 

“I’ll go and let the waiter know we’re leaving,” Harry said, standing up. “Be right back.” 

It took him a few minutes to locate the man, but once he did, Harry informed him of their decision and headed back to the table. On his way there, he passed a woman, who exclaimed, “Are you Harry Potter?”

Smiling politely, Harry paused. “Yes, madam. Can I help you?”

“You can go back to work doing what you were destined to do, which is protecting the wizarding world!” she said, pointing her finger at him. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard that you’d retired in your thirties!”

Recoiling, Harry shook his head. “I’m afraid that’s impossible, madam. Now if you’ll excuse me--” 

“I will not excuse you, Mr Potter! You owe it to the public as the slayer of You Know Who to continue protecting us. What about all the potential Dark lords out there? You are a valuable asset and you’re squandering your life by not doing what you’re clearly meant to be doing.” 

Harry sighed. He hated scenes but it was clear this woman wasn’t going to allow him to leave quietly. “I’m sorry you feel that way. Good day.”

“Don’t turn your back one me, you--!” 

“That’s enough.” Harry gaped as Draco stepped out of a gap in the suddenly gathered crowd. He looked furious, his eyes like shards of glass. “You, madam, for lack of a more apt term, are talking out of your arse. Harry Potter has already devoted more than half his life to saving the wizarding world. He got rid of You Know Who, at great personal cost to himself, at the age of seventeen. Now he’s devoted to raising his family. He owes us nothing!” 

The woman, her pinched face red, gaped for a moment before a look of recognition crossed her face. “Malfoy, is it?” she sneered. “Oh yes, you’d know all about You Know Who, wouldn’t you? Your entire family was in cahoots with him.” 

Harry opened his mouth to respond to that, but was pre-empted by Draco. “Yes,” he said, tone low, deadly. “We were, and we learned our lesson. I lived with You Know Who in my house for a year, so I knew what he planned to do to our world. Harry stopped that from happening, so say what you like about us, but don’t you dare say a word against him.” 

The woman, eyes wide, gasped, “Well, I never!” 

“That, madam, is eminently obvious,” Draco growled and, grabbing Harry’s hand, he marched them out of the restaurant amidst the buzzing of the onlookers. 

When they got a few shop-lengths away, Harry tugged Draco to a stop. “Wait.” 

Draco, face flushed, immediately dropped Harry’s hand. “Sorry about that. I just saw red when that bi--woman started saying those things.” 

“That was incredible,” Harry said, guiding Draco into an alley. 

“I know!” Draco, still seething, began pacing. “How _dare_ she say those things? I almost wish there hadn’t been any witnesses so I could have hexed that smug look off her face.” 

“Not her,” Harry said, grasping Draco’s hand as he paced past once more. “You. _You’re_ incredible.” He smiled as Draco stared at him. “I’m not used to people defending me like that, at least not in such a public way.” Drawing him in, Harry manoeuvred them until they were leaning against the brick wall.

“I’d have thought your fellow Gryffindors would defend you all the time,” Draco murmured.

“From physical attack, yes.” Harry pressed closer. “But I’ve become an expert at avoiding situations like that last one.” He smiled. “Seeing you jump to my defence was pretty...hot.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You are a strange man, Potter.”

“What I am is a _horny_ man,” Harry retorted, pressing his groin against Draco’s. “And what you did back there was--” dipping his head, he buried his nose in the collar of Draco’s coat, “--so bloody sexy. I want you.” 

“Harry--” Draco’s head went back against the wall, his arms going around Harry’s waist. “We shouldn’t do this here. It’s sodding winter!” 

“I know,” Harry whispered, undoing the buttons on Draco’s coat. “I just can’t wait. Please let me--”

“Anyone could see--” Draco made a needy noise as Harry rocked against him while sucking a kiss into a spot just below his ear. “Fuck!” 

“We definitely can’t do _that_ here,” Harry countered wickedly. “But we can pretend.” Sliding his thigh between Draco’s legs, Harry thrust his hips, hissing as his erection slid against Draco’s cloth-covered one. “Merlin.” 

It was awkward and cold, yet at the same time, it was hot and utterly brilliant. Harry tasted every patch of skin that he could reach on Draco, savoured every moan that spilled from Draco’s mouth, arched into every touch. They rutted together for minutes and in the end somehow managed to suppress their cries of completion even as their icy breath mingled in that alley. 

Draco’s hands, which had fisted in Harry’s clothes, gradually relaxed as he regained his breath. “Damn, now I’m sticky and disgusting,” he said into the hollow of Harry’s throat.

“Maybe, but you’re also gorgeous.” 

Lifting his head, Draco glared half-heartedly at Harry. “Can we please go somewhere warm to continue this...conversation?” Looking down at his rumpled clothes, he said, “May I suggest the Manor?” 

Harry grinned. “Absolutely. I thought you’d never ask. Lead the way.” 

“I’ll Appparate us,” Draco said. “If I don’t, you’ll probably end up Splinched or in my dungeons and I don’t want to spend the day searching for you.” 

“Oh, I dunno. A game of hide and seek could be fun,” Harry chuckled.

Draco shook his head. “You need to get out more.” 

Meeting Draco’s eyes, Harry nodded and smiled. “I’m working on it.”

***

“Lily Luna! Put down the kitten and put on your shoes. Draco and Scorpius will be here at any moment!” Draco heard upon emerging from Harry’s Floo.

Laughing, he helped Scorpius out before announcing their presence. “Too late!” he called. “We’re already here.” 

Harry’s frazzled face appeared around the doorframe. “Hey! Sorry, we’re still trying to get organized around here.” 

Draco smiled. “It’s fine. Scorpius, go and find Lily and Albus, okay? I’m going to help Harry.” 

Nodding, Scorpius murmured a soft hello to Harry before scampering out to look for his friends. 

With a sigh, Harry stepped inside the room and pulled Draco close. “Merlin, why did I say I’d host the family Christmas Eve gathering here?” he muttered into Draco’s neck. 

Melting against him, Draco chuckled. “Because you’re a Gryffindor, and you never shrink from a challenge. Has it been awful?” 

“Just...chaotic.” Raising his head, Harry slowly smiled at him. “It’s better now that you’re here, though.” 

Their lips met and parted, allowing their tongues to become reacquainted. “Mm. Happy Christmas,” Draco whispered after pulling away. 

“You are staying here tonight, right?” Harry asked. 

Draco nodded. “I packed our overnight bags; they’re shrunken and in my pocket.” He searched Harry’s eyes. “You’re sure this is all right? I don’t want to cause any problems--” 

“You won’t.” Moving towards the door, Harry drew Draco with him. “I told James about us when he came home from Hogwarts.” 

Draco’s heart sped up. “And?” 

Harry shrugged. “He was pretty quiet, but he did say he was happy I’d found someone.” 

“That’s a relief,” Draco said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, there you are, Harry.” Molly Weasley, clearly in her element, was pulling something fragrant out of the oven. “And Draco’s arrived! Hello, dear. Happy Christmas!” 

Draco had thought he would feel out of place at a huge Weasley family holiday celebration, but he never had time to think about it. It was mad, children running about, adults tripping over each other, and Draco loved it. 

The food was excellent, and between Molly, Kreacher and Harry, there was enough food for an army. Given the number of adolescent Weasley boys present, however, not to mention Ron, George, Charlie, Bill and even Percy, who Draco discovered had a very healthy appetite, they’d clearly planned well. After everyone had retired to digest the food; the kids to the game room, the adults to the living room, Molly began walking around proffering pies. “Hungry, dear?” she asked, sitting next to Draco on one of the sofas.

Draco patted his stomach. “I couldn’t manage another bite,” he said. “That was all delicious, by the way.” 

“Thank you, although I can’t take all the credit.” Handing the dish piled with pies to Teddy, who Draco had been both surprised and pleased to see there, Molly settled in. “So, you and Harry, hm?” 

Steeling himself for what was to come, Draco nodded. “Yes.”

To his shock, she smiled, patting his knee. “I’m glad.” Glancing over to where Harry was talking to Teddy, she said, “He’s been alone for far too long. I wouldn’t have necessarily chosen you for him, but it’s obvious that he’s happy, so...welcome to the family.” 

With that she rose, leaving him totally flummoxed. Someone else sat down, and it took Draco a moment to realise it was Granger. “Are you all right?’ she asked. “Molly can be overwhelming, but she has a good heart.”

Draco blinked. “I...She welcomed me into the family.” 

Granger smiled. “Oh. Well, good. I couldn’t tell; she can be hard to read.” Her eyes narrowed. “ _Are_ you all right?” 

“Yes. Just...surprised.” 

She nodded. “Understandable.” Leaning in, she kissed his cheek. “I have to say, you’ve impressed me, Malfoy. I’m very glad I was wrong about you. Welcome.” 

“Oi, hands off my wife, Malfoy!” Weasley, smiling, approached. 

Draco held up his hands. “Wife you say? You’re married, Granger?” 

She huffed, a reluctant smile tugging on her lips. “My _name_ is Weasley!” Rolling her eyes, she stood up and marched away, her husband in tow. 

Chuckling, Draco stood up, deciding to walk around before anyone else tried to use the sofa for his interrogation. Harry had disappeared, Draco assumed he was off with his children somewhere, so he went in the direction of the game room, pausing long enough to see Scorpius beating the pants off Al while Hugo cheered him on. 

A huge grin on his face, Draco then went to look at the gigantic Christmas tree in the front room. Slipping a couple of wrapped gifts under it, he then stood back to admire the decorations. Several seemed to be homemade, and he spent a few minutes looking at the individual ones. 

He had just circled around to the part of the tree that hid him from the door when he heard someone walk in.

“You wanted to talk?” someone said, their voice sounding familiar. “Is it about school stuff?” 

“No, school’s okay. It’s about...Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco frowned. That sounded like James, who he’d only briefly spoken with at dinner. The boy hadn’t said much to him, although he had been pleasant enough. 

“He’s your cousin, right?”

“He is.” 

_Ah, and that’s Teddy._ Remaining as still as possible, Draco settled in to listen. 

“I wasn’t sure what to think when Dad told me they were dating.” James sighed. “I still remember Mum, you know?” 

“Yeah, that’s hard. Al and Lily don’t remember her like you do.” 

“But Dad’s definitely been alone too long.” James chuckled. “Honestly, I’m a bit freaked that Malfoy’s so, well, hot.” 

Teddy laughed. “He really is. Think about it from my perspective! I had the hugest crush on him when I was your age, and he’s _my_ cousin.” 

“You did not!” 

“Did too! What, did you think you were the only one attracted to both sexes?” Teddy teased.

Utterly gobsmacked, Draco somehow managed to remain silent as he listened to them bicker, then finally wander out of the room. A weight felt as if it had been removed from his shoulders. He hadn’t realised how worried he’d been that James might not like him.

“Draco? Are you in here?” 

Emerging from behind the tree, Draco blinked at Harry. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself.” Smiling, Harry held out a hand. “Several of us are going for a walk to try to make room for the pudding Molly is insisting we all eat. Come with me?” 

Reaching out, Draco clasped Harry’s hand in his. “I’d love to.” 

“Are you doing all right?” Harry asked as they exited the front room and joined the others in the hallway. 

“Yes.” Draco sighed. “It’s all been just a bit overwhelming.” 

“Good overwhelming or bad overwhelming?” Harry’s fingers tightened on his. 

Draco ran his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand, smiling as Harry’s eyes blazed with heat and promise. “Oh, definitely good.”

***

Scorpius had dropped off to sleep more quickly than Draco could ever remember him doing in the past. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Draco stood and left the guest room he had been assigned. Scorpius had wanted to sleep in Albus’ room, but, knowing they would probably stay up far too late talking, it being Christmas, Draco had vetoed that plan. _Plus, we don’t need kids running about tonight,_ he thought as he emerged and came face to face with Harry.

“Lily and Al are fast asleep,” he said. “I think the day exhausted them.” 

“Scorpius, too.” Draco smiled. “I don’t think he’ll stir until tomorrow morning.” 

“Good,” Harry purred, grabbing his hand. “Because I intend to keep you very busy tonight.” 

The house was quiet, everyone having left about an hour before, including James, who had asked to stay at Teddy’s for the night, a request with which Harry had readily agreed. 

Draco had ignored the knowing looks both Weasley and Granger had shot his way before Flooing out. 

“The Floo is locked to everyone but Teddy, so there should be no interruptions,” Harry said.

“Good.” Feeling unaccountably nervous, Draco followed Harry into his bedroom. He started to look around but was immediately distracted by the bed, a huge, four-poster with blue draperies and white sheets. The covers were drawn down as if in preparation for sleep. Or more.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, looking concerned. “We don’t have to--”

Smirking, Draco pulled him close. “Oh, I think we do, Harry,” he murmured. “What else do we have to do, really, open gifts? Now let’s get on with it.” 

They both leaned in, then winced as their noses bumped painfully. “Ouch.” Draco groaned. 

Harry was rubbing his face. “Merlin, you’d think we were both virgins,” he chuckled ruefully. 

“God, I hope this goes better than my first time with another man,” Draco said. “That was a disaster.” 

Harry nodded. “Mine, too.” Drawing Draco toward the bed, he said, “This time will be better. Promise.” 

Draco laughed as he sat. “Well, it could hardly be worse. Now stop stalling and get over here.”

“Mm, yes, sir,” Harry murmured, moving to stand between Draco’s knees. “Bossy.” 

“Horny,” Draco corrected, fumbling with Harry’s flies. “I’ve been looking forward to this.” 

Harry, his fingers busy undoing Draco’s shirt, smiled. “Me, too.” 

A bit more fumbling and Harry was shimmying out of his trousers and pants, while Draco ditched his clothes. 

Draco’s mouth went dry when he was finally faced with the evidence of Harry’s arousal. Sliding his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, Draco was rewarded with a low moan and Harry’s hands sliding through his hair. Smiling, he leaned forward to lick, taste, savour.

“I won’t last long if you keep doing that,” Harry gasped, his hips making small, shallow thrusts that brushed his prick against Draco’s mouth. 

“Well we can’t have that, then,” Draco said, licking his lips. Drawing away and scooting back onto the bed, he smirked. “I have special plans for tonight.” 

“So do I,” Harry rasped. Placing a knee on the bed, he began prowling his way up, his eyes blazing with a heady combination of lust and something else Draco didn’t dare name. “I’ve been dreaming about this for a while.” 

When Harry finally, _finally_ reached Draco and settled on top of him, Draco sighed, closing his eyes to savour the slide of Harry’s skin against his. Harry’s hips nestled comfortably between his spread legs and their cocks brushed sensually. 

Harry’s mouth was busy moving over Draco’s neck and jaw. “You taste so good,” he moaned. 

Opening his eyes, Draco turned his head until Harry got the hint and kissed him, first nibbling at his bottom lip before groaning and deepening the contact until it was a full-out snog.

Draco wrapped his leg around Harry’s hip and began rocking up against him, his hands sliding all over Harry’s smooth shoulders and back and arse, anyplace he could reach. 

Tearing his lips away from Draco’s, Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck, gasping. “God, you’re intoxicating.” 

“And you’re incredible,” Draco replied, pressing his lips to the closest bit of Harry that he could reach, which happened to be his shoulder. “I want you inside me.” 

Raising his head, Harry stared into Draco’s face. “You’re sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Tracing his thumb over Harry’s jaw and plump lower lip, Draco smiled. “Just one...thing.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

Exerting some pressure, Draco rolled them so that he was on top. Grinning wickedly down at Harry, he purred, “I want to ride you, see your face as you come.” 

“No objections from me,” Harry gasped, his hands sliding down to grip Draco’s hips. “We have to get you ready. _Accio lubricant_!”

Draco smiled, catching the tube as it came flying out of what was presumably the bathroom. “I’ll do that,” he said, his cock twitching as Harry’s eyes darkened even more. “You just watch.” 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Harry groaned as Draco shifted up and began probing at his own hole with lube-slicked fingers. 

Smirking, Draco said, “Well the French do call if ‘la petite mort’.”

Harry, who had been stroking lube onto his own cock slowly, closed his eyes. “Don’t. I’ll come.” 

Panting as he stretched himself, Draco managed to say, “You like it when I speak French?” 

“Apparently,” Harry gritted out. 

“You’re supposed to be watching,” Draco reminded him once he had two fingers in. “That’s part of the fun.” 

“You’ll be having fun by yourself if you make me watch much more.” 

“Perhaps I should have brought my cock ring.” Draco grinned crookedly when Harry’s eyes flew open. “Mm, you like that idea. Next time. Then I can tease you for hours--”

“Draco--” Harry growled. 

Shifting up onto his knees, Draco hovered over Harry. “Help me,” he said, his fingers sliding against Harry’s as they both positioned Harry’s cock. 

“Sit down,” Harry said, his voice strangled. 

Locking eyes with Harry, Draco did, hissing as he was filled and filled and filled. “God!” 

“So bloody tight,” Harry cried. 

“Just a minute,” Draco whispered, eyes at half mast as he tried to adjust to having Harry inside him. He rotated his hips experimentally, and Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t move!” 

Placing his hands flat against Harry’s chest, Draco gasped, and began to slide up Harry’s erection. “I _have_ to move, that’s rather the point.” 

“Slowly, then.” Harry was sweating, his hands now fisted in the sheets. “Unless you...want this to...end really fast.”

Right then, Draco wasn’t sure he _ever_ wanted it to end. The initial burn had given way to a smooth glide and, tilting his head back, Draco began to ride. 

Harry thrust upwards to meet him, soft, needy cries falling from his lips. 

Grasping his own cock, Draco pumped it, shifting until Harry’s prick was grazing his prostate. Grinding himself up and down raggedly, he finally shuddered. “Fuck!” he shouted, his orgasm spurting out of him in rhythmic pulses to rain down on Harry’s writhing body as his arse contracted around Harry’s erection still buried inside him.

One moment he was balanced on Harry’s hips, recovering his breath, and the next he had been rolled onto his back. “My turn,” Harry growled, sliding Draco’s legs over his shoulders and bending close. “Prepare for _my_ ride.” 

With the edge off, Draco was able to appreciate the sensation of Harry filling him over and over, stretching him, stroking him. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulder, Draco hung on, making small noises of encouragement as Harry drove inside him repeatedly. 

Even Harry couldn’t keep it up for too long, however. Moments later, he stiffened over Draco and, uttering a strangled cry, shuddered through his own orgasm. Dipping his head, Harry captured Draco’s lips in a kiss, his tongue searching Draco’s mouth. 

“Merlin,” Draco gasped once they both came up for air. “That was--”

“Brilliant,” Harry supplied, his face pressed to Draco’s shoulder. “Wow.”

They uncoupled slowly, carefully, Draco feeling oddly bereft once they had separated.

Reaching for his wand, Harry whispered a Cleaning Spell. “Are you all right?” he asked a moment later, sliding his arms around Draco and spooning him. 

Surrendering to his instincts, Draco curled closer. “Mmm, wonderful, thanks. You’re an excellent host.” 

Chuckling, Harry levitated the coverlet over them. “I try.” 

Now cocooned in warmth, Draco’s eyes drooped and he yawned. It had been a long day, after all. “Happy Christmas,” he murmured sleepily as he heard a clock chiming downstairs.

Harry’s arms tightened around him. “Happy Christmas.” Draco felt the shape of Harry’s smile against his shoulder. “And it looks like we both got to unwrap gifts tonight after all.” 

Draco smiled. “That we did.”

***

_Lily giggled as she played with her teddy bear. It was a gift from Teddy, who always gave the best presents. When a feminine hand came around her, Lily sighed happily and leaned back to press against a familiar figure. “Mama.”_

_A kiss was pressed to the top of her head. “Yes, sweetpea.”_

_“Happy Christmas,” Lily declared._

_“To you as well, princess.” Ginny, looking just as Lily remembered her, moved into view. “I need you to do something for me, Lily.”_

_“Yes, Mama?” Lily hugged her bear._

_“Be sure to tell your Daddy that I’m glad he’s found happiness. Will you remember?”_

_Lily nodded solemnly._

_“Good girl.” Ginny leaned in. “Now it’s time to wake up. It’s Christmas!”_

Lily’s eyes opened and she blinked in the soft light of dawn. She didn’t hear anything, which meant no one was up yet. _It’s Christmas_! 

Climbing out of her bed, she padded over to the door and opened it, slipping out. Making her way down the hall, she ended up in front of her daddy’s door. Wrinkling her forehead, she tried to remember what she was supposed to do. Something about Christmas...

Shrugging, she reached up and turned the lock, opening the door. It looked different in her daddy’s room and it took a moment for her to figure out why. When she did, she smiled. Of course! Draco was there, too. 

Tiptoeing over, she rested her chin on the bed and watched for a while. They looked like kittens, all snuggly and warm. Lily bit her lip, not wanting to bother them. With a shrug, she retraced her steps, closing the door quietly behind her. 

“Lily?” Jamie was there, arms crossed, Teddy behind him. “What are you doing?”

She grinned up at him. “I was gong to wake Daddy because it’s Christmas, but he’s sleeping.” She giggled. “Draco is, too. They must be tired.” 

Eyebrow raised, Jamie exchanged a look with Teddy. “Yes, I guess so.” 

“Yes, I’m sure they are.” Lifting her up, Teddy set her on his shoulders. “Now let’s go sort out the presents, shall we?”

Clinging to Teddy’s neck, Lily nodded. “Yep!”

“Happy Christmas,” Jamie said to her as they walked down the stairs. “Do you think you got everything you asked Santa for?” 

Glancing back upstairs, Lily nodded. “Yep!” _Thank you, Santa._

***

Fin

***


End file.
